They Watch Us While We Sleep
by animefreek
Summary: Okay guys PART FIVE IS UP!!!!!!!! AS always tell me what you think. I swear if you guys don't review, I'm going to start posting stories with the most suspenseful cliffhangers you've ever seen. Plus visit my website!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own highlander, Buffy, or the X-Men. Wish I did. I do own the original characters and the story. Buffy universe is just a little AU for this series. NO FlAMES there is a method to my madness.  
  
  
(Okay for those who haven't read my first multipart series, my character Catherine is the genetically engineered daughter of Amanda and Duncan Macleod, two immortals. Please read the series to get more background. The series is called Of Mutants and Immortals.)  
  
  
THEY WATCH US WHILE WE SLEEP  
by animefreek  
  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
  
  
Chapter One: Sunnydale  
  
  
**The Chosen One and friend Wicca shall travel across the sky to meet the Daughter of Immortals and the Inheritor of the powers of the first true witch. Creatures with powers more than human shall aid in a great battle and the Chosen One and Wicca shall recieve a warrior's right of cast.** Giles read the passage to himself as his grandfather clock struck midnight in the background. **Another prophecy, as if Buffy hasn't had enough happen to her lately. And this one seems to envolve Willow as well. This may not bode well for my charge.** Giles thought to himself as he prepared to call it a night.  
  
  
Buffy's House  
  
  
Buffy tossed in her bed.~~"Buffy, Willow! Watch out!" A woman wearing a black body suit uniform with a gold X insignia said while ducking a roundhouse kick from a vampire."~~ Buffy woke up at dawn with a cold sweat. **That was weird, and who was that chick. Maybe I should talk to Giles about it tomorrow.**   
  
  
UC Sunnydale  
  
"Hey Buffy, over here!" Willow yelled and motioned to the seat next to hers in sociology class. "Now that we all know were you're sitting Miss Rosenburg I think we can start class now." Said Mrs. Armstrong, one of the few truly liked teachers on campus. "Okay class I'm letting you off early today after I give you your next group assignment. I want you to get into groups of twos and out of the both of you I want a complete family tree done with anecdotes done. Your partner will help coordinate and research. The usual report form but I would be open to a little creativity. There will be a 15 minute oral presentation. You guys have three weeks from today so pair off and getting cracking. Class dismissed." Mrs. Armstrong said as she watched the class pack up their bags and file out almost instantneously.  
  
  
"So Buffy, we partners?" Willow squeaked. "Of course." Buffy said with a yawn. "Are we a sleepy slayer?" Willow said playfully. "Had a wierd dream last night, didn't get much sleep." Buffy said. "Maybe you should tell Giles about it, could be serious." Willow said. "Nah, probably just my overactive imagination. How about we research my family, it'll be short and sweat since my Dad is the last Summers male in the family." Buffy said in the hopes of an easy A.  
  
  
That evening at Gile's place Buffy and Willow were working unusually hard. "Buffy I don't think I've ever seen you so determined to finish a project." Giles said with a hint of amusement. "Yeah, seems when we were doing research on Buffy's family we found something weird." Willow said in her usual sheepish way. "Seems Buffy might have a long lost cousin. OOOh mysterious." Willow said. "When I started on my dad's side of the family, turns out that he had a cousin who died with his wife in an airplane crash. Turns out he had two surviving sons." Buffy said picking up a scrap piece of paper and eyeing it. "His name is Scott Summers and he lives in Westchester, New York and teaches at a school for the Gifted. I couldn't find the other brother though." Buffy said monotonely. "So what are you going to do with this information?" Giles asked, knowing full well that Buffy was going to do something out of the ordinary. "Well I wrote him a letter today, and I guess I'll wait for an answer." Buffy stated with a tinge of excitement.  
  
  
Three days later at the Xavier Institute  
  
  
"Mail call people! Cathy yah got another letter from Amanda, Rogue, Gambit. OOOOH Scott! Whose Buffy and does Jean know." Bobby teased and announced. Scott came in the rec room with an annoyed look on his face. "Bobby what are you talking about? I don't know anybody named Buffy." Scott said slightly annoyed with his best friend and what he was insinuating. Bobby smiled and hid behind Catherine as Scott took the letter from him. Catherine smiled at her boyfriend and mouthed the words, "Call me Cathy again and off goes your head." Bobby gulped comicly. Scott smiled and said, "Nice to know someone can keep him in line." "Yeah he's pretty much whipped." Catherine said with an evil grin. Bobby turned a dark shade of red.  
  
  
"So one eye whose Buffy?" Logan asked. Scott just looked at him, shrugged, and opened the letter. What he found stunned him to say the least.  
  
#Dear Scott Summers,  
My name is Buffy Anne Summers, while researching my family tree for my college sociology class I came across records of your father, brother's, and your existense. It turns out that we are at the very least Second cousins. I realise this must be a complete shock to you to find out that you have family due to the unfornate fate of your father and my cousin. I've enclosed my phone number, address, and e-mail. I'd really like the chance to meet you if at all possible.   
  
Sincerely,  
Buffy Summers#  
  
Scott was totally shocked to say the least. "I thought my brother and father were the only family I had." Scott told Jean. "Well what are you going to do?" Jean asked. "I don't know, maybe I should write her back and make sure this isn't some kind of prank." Scott said.  
  
  
Catherine's Room  
  
  
Catherine was doing her usual as of late and reading one of the ancient texts that Cassandra had left her. Her dreams were starting to worry both her and the professor. Lately her dreams had been flooded by visions of a young blonde girl and monsters that would explode into dust when hit. Even more confusing was the addition of a new player, a young girl about the same age as the blonde except she was slightly shorter and had short very red hair. There was something else about the girl that seemed familiar, but Catherine couldn't quite put her finger on it. Catherine was stirred from her musings by a knock on her door. It was Bobby A.K.A. Iceman A.K.A. boyfriend that got on her father's nerves.  
  
  
Bobby and Duncan hadn't gotten along well after the events at the factory a few months back. Bobby was adament that she should've never went up against the shadow king alone, even if she did win. Duncan being the proud Highlander he was managed to get into an argument with the over zelous boyfriend. **"I don't care if you're 400 years old, she's 16 and could have been killed!" Bobby would say. "Well she wasn't killed and even if she had been she would have just gotten up again in a few hours! I know whats best for my daughter, she's a warrior and warriors fight there own battles. And need I remind you that the only reason you're dating her is because I let her see you! Arrogant pup!"** This was usually when it got ugly and Catherine had to separate the two. "What cha doing Cath....I mean Catherine?" Bobby corrected himself quickly knowing that his girlfriend got really upset for some reason when called Cathy or Kate. Catherine half smiled at the slip and motioned him to sit beside her on the bed. "Nothing much just reading and preparing myself for the physics quiz the Professor is giving Jubilee and I tomorrow." She lied. "Think Jubes will pass?" Bobby asked. "She should. She's been hounding Hank for the past two weeks." Catherine laughed. "Now on to more important things Mr. Drake. You came up here for a reason so spill." Catherine said with a feral grin and a glimmer in her eye. Bobby grinned even wider than usual and leaned in closer, so close that his lips were almost touching the edge of Catherine's ears. "I've come to keep you company." Bobby said flatly. He definately knew how to get Catherine's motor running. "Bobby you're incourageable, you know that." Catherine said. Catherine kissed his lips gently, tilted his head toward her and said in her sweetest voice said, "Bobby get out before we do something we'll both regret. We promised my mom and dad we'd wait a while longer and see if things were going to last." Bobby pouted and Catherine wanted to throw him down on the bed even more now. "Alright I'll leave, but under protest. I know I'd never regret a single moment spent with you." Bobby said as he exited her room. When the door closed Catherine fell back on to her bed and wanted to scream and wished she'd never made that stupid promise to her parents.  
  
  
Two Days later: UC Sunnydale Computer lab  
  
Buffy impatiently waited for her e-mail account to come up on the computer. She tried to play it off to the Scooby gang, but she really was anxious to meet this Scott Summers guy or at least hear from him or anyone. Thankfully Scott was the no nonsense type and responded immediately.   
#Dear Miss Summers,  
I would have responded sooner,but the shock of your letter was overwhelming to say the least. Over the years I've searched for any remaining relatives and found none so you can imagine that I'm a bit sceptical when out of the blue I get a letter from a long lost cousin. I'd like to talk to you, perhaps over the phone so that I can get some of the details straight. It would be wonderful if we truly turned out to be relatives. I've enclosed my private phone number here at the institute in an attachment below along with my own e-mail address. Please get back to me as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
Scott Summers#  
  
Unknown to Buffy, Scott wanted her to call so Jean could listen in and get a telepathic impression. In his line of "work" it payed to be careful. Buffy quickly printed up the letter and info and sprinted to the dorm to tell Willow.  
  
  
Giles' House After patrol  
  
Giles couldn't wait until Buffy heard his good news. It happened only once in a blue moon and Buffy was going to jump for joy. The prophecy that he had read only a few short days ago was primarily a good one. From what he had learned the being that Buffy and Willow were going to meet was indeed a very powerful alli in their hidden war against evil, of course there was that part about a battle but that was to be expected knowing Buffy's tendencies for getting into trouble. The across the skys part probably meant travel primarily an plane trip. Just then as if on cue Buffy, Willow, an Xander came through the door.  
  
  
"Hey G-man you seem in good spirits whats up?" Xander asked. "Don't call me G-man Xander and I am in good spirits. Its about the latest prophecy conserning the Slayer." Everyone's faces dropped. They'd had enough of prophecies and doom and gloom for an entire life time. "Buffy my dear you are finally going to get what you've always wanted." "A hot sports car!" Buffy interjected. "No, a good prophecy." Giles corrected. "Gee I was hoping for the sports car." Buffy said with a hint of sarcasm an suspician. "So whats the catch? Who do I have to kill?" Buffy said. "No one as of yet, but you and Willow are going to meet a new and powerful alli. I don't know when yet but very soon." Giles stated in a somewhat amused voice. "Wow I'm in a prophecy , I feel special." Willow chirped. Everyone gave her a strange look. "Well I have some good news too." Buffy sang. "I heard from my cousin today and tomorrow I'm going to call him. Maybe I'll even get to go to New York and visit him, that is if he's the right guy. " "Wow, where in New York?" Xander asked. "Westchester." Buffy answered. "Wow that place reaks of money." Xander commented. "Yeah thats probably why he wants to get all the facts together." Buffy said. "I'll call him tomorrow."  
  
The next day at Buffy's House.  
  
Buffy was totally nervous and it showed as she miss dialed the phone number several times before getting it right. Willow was there for moral support as usual and waited patiently for the long conversation to end. Scott and Buffy had started out slowly at first with some family questions and had grown into a friendly flowing conversation. Turns out that Buffy and Scott had a lot in common. They both were athletic, competitive, and type A personalities. Although Buffy wasn't such a perfectionist. The conversation ended in an invitation to New York for spring break. Buffy agreed if she could bring a friend and if her mother approved.   
  
  
Chapter Two   
The Mansion  
  
Scott informed the professor of his decision especially since Jean insisted that he meet the girl after she got the impression that Buffy was telling the truth. The rest of the X-Men had some doubts though. "We're gonna have two normal kids in here for two weeks. How are we susposed to hide our powers for two weeks?" Bobby asked/whined as he used his powers to cool off a can of soda. "Easy don't do stuff like that Bobby." Scott said. "Hate ta admit it but the popsicle has a point. What if something comes up, like the FOH or Immortals?" Logan asked looking at Catherine. Catherine interjected before Scott could answer. "Well she is Scott's cousin so we should just come out and tell her. She'll have to be told eventually anyway, this way we find out if she's a bigot or not and as for immortals I'm not one yet and as history has shown with any immortal or pre-immortal the fewer people that know the safer they and the immortal are. Besides there's no way we can hide Hank and who would want to, he's so cute." Hank blushed under his fur. "Anyway she doesn't have to know about the X-Men just that this is a school for the "gifted"." Catherine finished.  
  
  
And so it was agreed, in a few days Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg were going to visit Westchester, New York and the Xavier Institute.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay this is short, don't flame me its just a get to know you chapter. Up next Buffy and Willow arrive in the Big Apple. Catherine's dreams are getting more frequent as well as Buffy's. Buffy and Willow meet the Students and an immortal hunk or two. Should I go on? Any suggestions? This isn't going to be a long series, but hopefully a fun one with a new immortal character. Hmmm Maybe she's already shown up in the story and I haven't told you yet. (insert evil laughter here.) As always PLEASE REVIEW. OH Yeah, you thought I was going to write a lemon scene didn't you haha i fooled you. 


	2. They Watch Us While We Sleep 2

Disclaimer: I don't own highlander, Buffy, or the X-Men. Wish I did. I do own the original characters and the story. Buffy universe is just a little AU for this series. NO FlAMES there is a method to my madness.  
  
  
THEY WATCH US WHILE WE SLEEP  
by animefreek  
  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
flashback  
  
The Plane  
  
~Buffy, Willow, watch out! The young woman in black yelled as she blocked a roundhouse kick from a vampire.~ "Buffy, Buffy we're about to land." Willow said as she shook the jetlagged slayer. "Can you believe it? We're about to land in the big apple. Then we'll be staying at an exclusive school in Westchester." Willow babbled as Buffy tried to collect herself and stow the butterflies in her stomach. Always the same sequence her dream, like an unfinished thought. "I had that dream again Willow." Buffy whispered to Willow as she buckled her seat belt. "Do you think they have anything to do with the prophecy Giles told us about?" Willow asked. "Maybe but for now I just want to have a good time here. Anyway if this chick is a friend we should have nothing to worry about right." Buffy said looking at her excited friend. ** You'd think it was her meeting a long lost cousin instead of me. Wonder if there's a family resemblence or something?** Thought Buffy.  
  
  
In the Terminal  
  
"So Scott what's this Buffy chick susposed to look like?" Bobby asked. Scott and Bobby went to the terminal to meet Buffy and Willow so that the others could prepare a proper welcome. Scott tried not to show it but he was starting to sweat buckets and Bobby wasn't helping matters at all. After all these years he was going to meet one of his last remaining family members and his best friend was aking questions to annoy him. Earlier Jean had told him he had nothing to worry about, but for some reason a strange queezy feeling kept coming over him.  
  
Buffy and Willow had exited the plane and had begun to scan the crowd for anyone who held a resemblence to Buffy. Boy were they surprised when they saw a flaming red head holding up a goofy sign that said Buffy and Willow in an old english style of cursive. Buffy and Willow held their giggles down as they approached. "Scott?" Buffy said grinning. "Buffy?" Scott said looking at the blonde questioningly. "You were expecting another red head weren't you. Sorry to disappoint, but mom rubbed me blonde before I left." Buffy said grinning. "Scott Summers, its good to meet you and this is my best friend Bobby." Scott said gesturing to the man standing to his right. "This is my friend Willow." Buffy said. "Pleased to meet you, thank you for letting me come." Willow said shyly. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, sorry I didn't get to meet your mother this time Buffy." Scott said. "Argh! Enough mush lets get them to the school before Hank and Logan scarf down all the BBQ." Bobby said teasing his friend. Buffy and Willow giggled a little while Scott gave Bobby one his soldier boy glares. They started toward the van.  
  
The Mansion  
  
"Catherine did you open the letter from Gambit and Rogue yet?" Orroro asked while they were hanging up a welcome banner in the main hall. "Yeah, its a video tape. Thought it would be some good entertainment for our guests, those letters are always so funny. From the note inside it seems like our Rogue is having a blast in between keeping those two former thieves. I have a feeling mom is slipping again. Well I guess once a thief always a theif." Catherine said as she descended the step latter. "Well then maybe we should lock up the silver." Storm said with a smirk looking at Catherine. "Funny Storm, funny." Catherine said trying not to laugh despite her evident amusement. "Well our dear Orroro has a point, afterall you do share a lot of your mother's characteristics." Hank said with an almost scientific tone as he passed by the two women carrying a rather large chocolate cake. "Thanks Cookie monster, I'll remember that the next time you want help with one of your research projects." Catherine said with an evil look in her eyes. Catherine had taken to calling Hank cookie monster because he reminded her of the character ever since she cought him with secret stash in his lab. They had a deal. If he shared (since junk food is outlawed in the mansion) she wouldn't tell and he could call her C.A.M.M. the abbrieviation of her name. That was something that Bobby hated since he wasn't even allowed to call her by nicknames. It soon became one the school's biggest mysteries. Even the prof. and Jean were stumped.  
  
"So when is one eye going to get here? I'm ready to eat already." Logan said. "Patience old friend we are ready to begin our first spring break meal, but it would be most rude to begin without the guests of honor." Hank said with a grin. Just then the doorbell rang and in stepped Bobby looking quite comical with an arm load of luggage that was way too heavy for just one person. Then in stepped Scott who was grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone, Scott said, I'd like you all to meet Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg." He motioned to the two teenagers as they cauciously stepped through the large oak doors of the school. The two teenagers were dumb struck to say the least. **He said he taught at a boarding school not a mansion estate. Wow.** Buffy thought. Buffy, Willow these are my friends and fellow teachers/students. Scott motioned toward the growing group. Buffy and Willow immediately directed their focus on a very big, very fuzzy, person wearing wire rim glasses and smiling. Willow had to stop herself from preforming a protection spell right on the spot. Before they came they agreed not to tell anyone about Buffy's secret life or Willow being a wiccan.  
  
  
Buffy, Willow this is one of my best friends Hank McCoy. Scott said quickly seeing the freaked out look on his vistors' faces. Willow inwardly calmed as she saw Buffy stop herself from going into slayer mode. **Good, No death and havoc on this trip** Willow thought. "Oh now I recognize you!" Willow exclaimed. "You're the mutant geneticist who wrote those papers on Darwinian theory for the Twenty-first century. I loved those essays." Willow said. **OH NO. Willow is going into nerd mode.** Willow rushed forward and hugged Hank to the surprise of everyone there. "At least the kid isn't afraid of mutants." Logan said. //Here it comes.// Thought Catherine to everyone. Scott cleared his throat. "You see Buffy, Willow this is a school for mutants. Mutants come here to learn how to use their powers constructively for the betterment of themselves and their communities." "Cool. So when do we eat?" Buffy said. "Thats very interesting. I would ask some questions, but for the moment I have to agree with Buffy, I'm starved. Airplane food sucks." Willow said laughing with her arm around Hank.  
  
  
Needless to say the X-Men were prepared for many different reactions, but none were prepared for complete calm. They all walked to the outside pool in shock. Sensing this Buffy stepped up to bat. "There are worse things in the world you could be, right?" Buffy said. "Yes there are my dear. Scott perhaps you should continue with the introductions so that we can all eat." The Professor chimed in breaking the silence. "Uh yeah, this is our mentor and founder Charles Xavier, my wife Jean Grey-Summers, Bobby you know already, Orroro Monroe, Jubillation Lee, Logan, and last but not least this is Catherine Amanda Montrose-Macleod." Scott finished. The three girls stared at each other for a while as if they had seen each other somewhere before. "I know you." Buffy and Catherine chimed together. "You were the girls in my dream." Catherine said. "And you were in mine." Buffy said. "We'll talk later, after you've rested and eaten." Catherine said with a slight smile. Buffy and Willow knodded. No one else caught this little exchange except Logan, and that was only because of his heightened hearing.   
  
  
The rest of the Day went on just like any other party during spring break, except for the fact that everyone slowly revealed themselves as mutants. Logan used one of his claws to cut the cake, Bobby was a one man ice maker, Jean and Catherine used there TK to move the furniture around, and Jubilee and Scott used there powers to put on a very good fireworks display. Buffy and Willow were stunned to say the least, but something told Catherine, Jean, and the professor that Buffy and Willow were no strangers to strange phenonmenon.   
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Day Two at the Mansion  
  
Catherine was anxious to talk to Buffy and Willow alone. She'd had that strange dream again and was sure that Buffy had had a similar one somehow. She decided that maybe a day of shopping at Salem center was in order. Catherine decided to wear something less threatening than her usual black leather body suit. So instead she opted for a short yellow sundress with thin straps. Her hair was up in a high curly ponytail instead of her usual down look or her stern french braid, and instead of the thigh high boots see settled for some yellow flats. She had to look in the mirror as she walked by. **I'm 16 years old and I look like I'm 21. Not that I'm complaining or anything but this is so new. All my records had to be changed and the few friends I actually had before my life as a X-man and a pre-immortal have to be basically cut out completely. At times I just feel alone.** Catherine walked down the hall expecting to find their two guest vegging out in the rec room but to her surprise she found Willow working on a laptop and Buffy shadow boxing in front of the bay windows. **Hmmmm, there's more to these two than meets the eye. Maybe after we shop I'll find out.** Catherine thought. "Hey guys how about some shopping, the prof's treat." Catherine said with a grin. "The prof's treat?" buffy questioned. "Yeah, he gives us all an emergency expense account and since my parents are independently wealthy anyway it goes unused most of the time anyway. Anyway there's a sale at the local mall, and I never pass up a sale." Catherine said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Truth was she often passed up shopping in the mall and went straight for Tiffany's in New York or Ralph Lauren. She just wanted to check out the new girls.  
  
  
Buffy was practicing her boxing technique when Catherine walked in and offered to take them shopping. For some reason she sensed something supernatural about Catherine, perhaps it was just her Slayer imagination, but something was definately off about her. **We should go and check her out.** "Sure. Sounds like fun and I could definately use a new outfit." Buffy said. "Buffy's pretty rough on clothes." Willow giggled. "These days, I am too." Catherine said as Buffy and Willow gave her a questioning look. **Yeah when you instantly grow and age you kind of need a whole new wardrobe.** Catherine thought.  
  
Salem Center Mall  
  
"So Buffy, I saw you shadow boxing. Do you practice any martial arts techniques?" Catherine asked as she pretended to see something she liked in the dress rack. Buffy tensed. "Yeah, but its been awhile." Buffy said. **She's lying.** Catherine thought. **Why's she asking so many questions? She was in my dream last night, but how do I bring up pychic dreams without, one, sounding like a nutcase, and two, without giving away that I'm the Slayer?** Buffy asked herself. Catherine not being one for to beat around the bush decided to just spit out what was on her mind.  
  
  
Catherine motioned the two girls to a secluded corner of the food court. "Okay guys I'm tired of the tension in the air. I've been having these strange dreams lately that include you, me, and some strange monsters with fangs that change into dust when you cut off their heads. I have a feeling you can fill in the blanks so spill, whatever you know no matter how wierd I can top." Catherine said bluntly. Buffy rose to the occasion and basically ended up telling Catherine her life's story and Catherine doing the same. Buffy and Willow were in shock for about a second. After hearing the word slayer Catherine remembered that Cassandra had met one of the slayer's reincarnations 200 years ago in Great Britain. Buffy and Willow in turn told Catherine about Giles' prophecy. The part about the battles and the right of cast was really weird and somewhat interesting to the young girl. Although she knew in the back of her mind that she hadn't gotten over her last battle and she had no idea what the further use of her full powers might do to her.  
  
  
The ride back to the mansion was quiet to say the least, until Willow decided to ask some questions about Catherine's powers. Catherine was happy to answer since no one at the mansion really wanted to help her explore her supernatural power. She started to remember the arguement that Gambit had with the others before he and Rogue left for Paris with Amanda.  
"Mon ami, who is going to train little sis how to use her magic?" Gambit asked. The room was silent. No one there knew anything about the supernatural. "So yah mean to tell me nobody is gonna teach her about her powers. Isn't that dangerous?" Gambit yelled. "Gambit, none of us know anything about magic. We can't teach her." Scott said. Gambit was really frustrated now. "Big bro. I can't imagine any of them knowing more than I know right now. They can't help me with this. The best i can do is study Cassandra's journals and texts." Catherine said trying to soothe her brother. "Maybe ya should come with us petite." Remy said. Catherine smiled. "Sorry bro out of the question, I've got to train with Duncan and Conner plus I need some time to get use to my new look and my new "boyfriend"." Catherine said. "I don't like this petite." Gambit said. **At least with Willow around I won't feel like the odd witch out.** Catherine smiled as they pulled into the mansion's driveway.  
  
  
"So guys should we tell the others about you and Willow?" Catherine asked. "Nah, lets keep this to ourselves for now. " Buffy said. Catherine nodded. "So you guys want to spare with me and logan in an hour?" Catherine asked. "I know Buffy would love to, but I'm going to help Hank with a new computer design he's working on." willow said. "Okay I'll see you in an hour in the gym. I hope you're as good as they say you are, logan likes to play rough." Catherine said with a smile.  
  
  
Somewhere dark  
  
"I wish Daddy were here. My dollies and I are lonely. That nasty slayer is near here and soon she'll take all my lovely warm tea away. Well I won't let that happen and I won't let the other power keep me from destroying her. The slayer is going to die. The slayer is going to die." A voice chirped. "Bad dolly know you can have any tea." The female figure said as she turned around one of her many dolls to face the wall.  
  
  
okay another short part. Next part Buffy, Catherine, and Logan sparing. UH oh. Who is the Strange strange who wants to kill buffy? PLease read and review. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
Chapter 2 cont.  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
  
Catherine and Logan were waiting in the gym for Buffy so they could start the training session. Both Catherine and Logan wanted to know what kind of moves thier visitor had. "Hey kid, the blonde does know where the gym is?" Logan said joking. "Yeah the blonde does know where the gym is." Buffy said as she walked in followed by Bobby who decided to watch. Buffy seemed a little peeved about the blonde joke, but Catherine knew that she didn't really mind. "So Buffy whose first me or Logan?" Catherine asked. "Well I think Logan earned that honor with the blonde joke." Buffy said with a smirk. Catherine smiled and Logan had the feeling that he'd been set up.  
  
  
Buffy and Logan circled each other slowly trying to get a feel for the other's style. Logan decided not to make the same mistake he did with Catherine and didn't hold back. Buffy blocked a flury of blows coming from the mutant and wondered how a guy his age could be in such great shape. She decided not to hold back either. Bufffy delivered a ruthless punch to Logan's jaw and midsection before sending him crashing to the mat. Bobby leaned over to Catherine's ear. "OOOH thats gotta hurt." Bobby had a grin on his face a mile wide. "Hey Logan must be getting old. Buffy's not even a mutant and she's kicking her butt." Bobby laughed while avoiding a very dirty look from Logan. Catherine smirked knowing the truth. Buffy may not be a mutant, but she was more than a match for most of the X-Men when it came down to brute strength. If Rogue and Remy were there they'd really be impressed.  
  
  
"So Logan, are you giving up or have you just decided to sit on your butt for the rest of the day?" Catherine teased. Logan growled, "You're next darlin." "OOOh I love it when you growl at me." Catherine said in a deep throaty voice as Logan got and prepared himself to take another shot at Buffy. Logan smiled at his sparing partner while Bobby scowled at his older friend. (A.N. OOOh bobby is jealous. :)) Catherine saw that and stiffled a giggle. Buffy thought this exchange was funny too, but she should have been paying attention to Logan.  
  
  
Logan saw his opportunity and jumped at it literally. Logan literally tackled the young slayer and turned a karate match into a wrestling match as the two of them flipped each other onto the mat. **Man this kid is stronger than she looks and there is something funny and familiar about the way she smells. Yep, there is something different about Cyke's cousin.** Logan thought as he rolled himself on top of her. Just then Scott entered the gym and nearly had a fit. There right before his eyes one of the oldest team members was straddling his teenaged cousin on the gym floor. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Scott yelled. Buffy was blushing, Logan was scowling, and Catherine and Bobby were laughing their heads off.  
  
  
Downstairs in the Basement lab  
  
"Hank did you hear something?" Willow asked as she studied some of the many scientific journals that littered his desk. "Its probably Scott yelling at my dear friend Bobby for one of his many and way too frequent practical jokes. Bobby is the self proclaimed king of pranksters in the mansion. He's pretty much gotten everyone once, even the professor." Beast stated. "Has Catherine been here long? I mean she seems kind of new." Willow asked out of the blue, changing the subject. Hank thought it was a wierd question but saw no harm in answering it. " Yes, she only came to the school about six months ago. Their was some trouble in her previous home so her parents sent her to live with us." Hank answered obviously leaving out a lot of the finer points. Of course Willow already knew the whole story, but she wanted to know if any of the X-Men would lie to her about it. **Well at least they don't lie. So I guess if the truth about Buffy and I comes out they won't be totally freaked out.** Willow thought. "Oh." Willow said.  
  
Back upstairs  
  
Catherine and Bobby were rolling on the floor in laughter. Scott was completely going overboard. He went into an entire rant about not being Duncan and how he would never allow anyone he was related to get envolved with an older man especially his teenaged cousin. Logan and Buffy just laid on the matt just staring at him like he had completely lost his mind. "Is he always like this or is this something new?" Buffy asked Logan. "It's definately new. He's got some problems with Bobby and Catherine being together, but thats a long story." Logan said still staring at the ranting X-Man. **Oh, I know the story. Hard to believe that Catherine is younger than me, a witch, and going to be an immortal. I thought my life was complicated.** Buffy thought as her cousin slowly calmed down and Bobby and Catherine were turning blue from lack of air. "Should we try to talk to him now or should we just leave?" Buffy asked. "I'll leave, you just don't let Cyke start playing soldier boy and start bossing you around." Logan said with a grin. Buffy grinned back and watched as her new friend walked out of the gym ignoring her cousin. As a result Catherine and Buffy never got to spar with each other, but agreed to finish at a later time. Both girls wanted to see what the other really could do.  
  
That evening Catherine decided to call her father Duncan and cousin Conner and invite them over for dinner so they could meet Buffy and Willow. Buffy and Willow were (for lack of a better word) drooling when Duncan and Conner entered. Duncan was casual as usual wearing a dark blue cotton dress shirt that showed off his well built chest and some cotton kaky slacks. The outfit was topped off with a short black letter jacket and his long hair in a low ponytail held by a silver celtic men's hair clip. Conner on the other hand was anything but casual in tanned suit and white dress shirt, accented by tanned leather duster. He would have looked ready for a business meeting if not for the three top buttons of his shirt that were left open. Buffy couldn't help but stare at the two gorgeous men and leaned over to Catherine to ask if she were sure these guys were her dad and cousin. Catherine leaned her head toward Buffy and said, "Well good looks do run in the family." And this was true, Catherine was the perfect mixture of Amanda and Duncan and her new older form showed it. Catherine had retained her mother's looks and parts of her flamboyant personality, but was now nearly 6 feet in height with a sculpted muscular build. Her new age was only enhanced by her seriousness and determination that she inherited from her father, and to top it all off she'd also inherited the brooding and introspective nature that all Macleods seemed to exude, but she still managed to keep things light like Amanda.  
  
  
Dinner was mostly quiet until Bobby decided to tell everyone about Scott's ranting session in the gym, even the professor had to laugh, at least inwardly. Conner thought it was hillarious while Duncan didn't appriciate the crack about his parenting skills and gave Scott a look that could have frozen a lake faster than Storm. After dinner everyone retired to the den where Catherine said she had a surprise for them.  
  
  
"Okay everybody ready for the surprise?" Catherine asked. She mostly got nods and some wary looks from the professor and the Macleods. They knew anyone with Amanda's DNA could not be trusted with the word surprise. "Don't give me that look guys, its not bad. Rogue and Remy sent us a video letter from Paris, I thought it would be nice to share it with our new friends." Catherine said with a hint of sarcasim. With that said she popped the tape into the VCR.  
  
# "Hi yall." Rogue's picture came up on the screen. "Remy and I are fine and I thought I'd put together this little tape to show ya what we been up ta." The tape cut to shot of Remy sleeping soundly and a digital clock that was flashing 1:00pm. "Remy get up ya hav ta go to the office. Ya momma been calling fo ya fo an hour." They heard Rogue yell. Remy rolled over and grumbled something about being hung over and having a girlfriend was more trouble than it was worth. "So I'm trouble am I." Rogue said in a not too pleasent voice. "Well ya hav the count of three ta get up or else." Rogue counted to three and quickly dumped him and his mattress on the floor. Quickly the camera zoomed in the shocked expression of the groggy Cajun. "Alright woman I'm up I'm up." Remy groaned.## Everyone was rolling especially Catherine. She really like her big bro's girl. Rogue definately had a style all her own.  
  
  
The next scene was a few hours later according to the tape and it was a candid shot of Amanda and Remy having a fighting over whether or not Amanda should steal a Degas from a local merchant. Duncan groaned and said something about Amanda never changing and bringing her entire family down with her. Catherine grinned. Professor Xavier made a mental note to make some quiet inquiries about the monet she gave him for his birthday last year. Buffy and Willow were slightly confused until Catherine explained that Amanda was an 'alleged' semi-retired thief. Catherine also made a mental note to destroy the tape later, never can be too careful especially when there were at least three different police organizations after your mom.  
  
  
The final scene was one of Rogue and Remy dancing in Amanda's nightclub. Amanda had the camera this time. "Ouch didn't know Rogue and Remy could move like that." Jubilee said with a whistle. "Yeah you've got to love the nightlife in Paris and right now Mom's club is the place to be." Catherine chimed in with a hint of sadness in her voice. Both Duncan and Bobby moved to put their arm around her in a reassuring hug but ended up having some kind of sissy one-armed slap fight that only caused Catherine to look at them funny and go sit in Conner's lap across the room. Bobby and Duncan stared at each other glaring. Catherine just decided to ignore them and hope that they would grow up someday. Conner just put his arm around his cousin and gave her a reassuring look. //Conner how old is my father again?// Catherine thought to Conner. Conner opened his mind and thought, //too old. But you should ask Joe about some of his and Amanda's antics through the years, now thats funny.// Conner turned his mouth up in a smirk. //Have you found any trace of Methos?// Catherine asked. //None yet. You're really worried about him aren't you.// Conner thought. //Yeah, sometimes in my sleep I can feel his guilt reaching out to me, its like he wants to apologize for everything that happened, but at the same time he knows its not his fault at all. He's really confused and a confused immortal isn't good.// Catherine thought. //Have you found any sign of Richie?// Catherine asked. //Once but we lost him. If you don't mind me saying so, maybe its best if he comes to you instead of vice versa. We don't know where his loyalties are.// Conner thought.  
  
  
Catherine didn't answer. She felt bad for Richie. She could sense his confusion too, along with some other emotions that they needed to talk about. Her mind kept racing back to the club that night and the words he said. (Why couldn't you love me?) The cold hard truth was that she did love Richie, but not the way he wanted her to. He was the first brother she ever had and her first student. She felt responsible for his actions and his confusion. **Did I do anything or say anything that would make him fall in love with me? Where are you Richie? We need to talk. Maybe I should go see Joe tomorrow. Good thing Buffy and Willow are here, at least with them around I don't feel so weird.** Thought Catherine to herself. AN. Read Of mutants and Immortals. Richie was basically Catherine's apprentice when he sought the expertise of our favorite thief and her daughter. Thats why she feels so bad.  
  
  
Meanwhile across the room  
  
  
Buffy and Willow had caught the sad expression on thier new friend's face. Catherine's life was so close to thier's it was scary. Prophecies, bad guys, and magic. Buffy wished that she could share her other life with her family and friends so openly. Everyone in the room knew about Catherine and wrote it off like it was a regular occurance. **Man they are so calm around her. Even with Giles and the others and everything that's happened to us there are still those odd moments of silence. I hope she knows that she has a great thing here. Being a Slayer is really lonely most of the time.** Willow looked around the room and wondered how everyone here would react to the secrets that she and Buffy shared. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that said that it was all going to spill before thier little vaction was over. After an hour more of talking everyone agreed that it was really time to turn in. Conner and Duncan stayed the night since it was a weekend and the store was closed on Saturdays and Sundays. Catherine grimaced because she knew that at sunrise the two immortals would be drilling her on technique and promptly at eight she and Logan would be sparing in thier usual spot in the glenn. **Yeah, my day is going to be rough.** Catherine had no idea how true that statement would be.  
  
  
Okay thats enough for now. Just thought I'd put this out so my readers don't get mad and forget about me. If you haven't guessed already who the bad guy is in this fic, shame on you, its kind of obvious. Yeah, I know not much happening here, but wait until part 4, its really going to hit the fan. Plus two kinds of Watcher are going to size each other up. As always read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need IMPUT!!!!!!!! 


	4. Part Four

Part 4  
Chapter Four  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
  
  
~~Willow!! Watch out! Oh my God, Catherine, Noooooo! Buffy, Duncan help I think she's dead!~~ Willow awoke in a sweat, her hands shaking and the only thing she could think of was seeing Catherine's death. All she could remember was Catherine sinking to the ground with a look of shock on her face. **I have to talk to Catherine and Buffy.** Willow thought as she climbed out of her bed and started down the hall to buffy's room.  
  
  
"Well that is kind of disturbing Willow, but to tell you the truth I already knew that my death was coming soon." Catherine said in a nonchalant voice while lazily staring at Willow and Buffy. "Perhaps I should clear that last statement up a little." Catherine said looking at the shocked faces of her new friends. "You see guys every immortal is different, and therefore their deaths are different. For some of us our deaths are sudden and unexpected and for a rare few of us death calls us. My death has been calling me for the last month, its taken all of my will power lately not to just let Logan's claws strike when we're sparing or do something more drastic like jump off the roof." Catherine said looking down at her bed sheets. Buffy and Willow just sat quietly letting the information sink in.  
  
  
"Does Bobby know? I mean you two seem pretty close." Buffy asked. "No and it's better this way. He tries to protect me, but you can't protect someone from destiny. But I don't need to tell you about that do I." Catherine said looking at Buffy and Willow. "Hey now guys no sad lumpy faces! We're on vacation, we should let the grown-ups worry. We'll just call giles and you can call that Joe guy and between your Watcher and Buffy's we should be able to figure out everything before any has to get hurt." Willow said trying to brighten the mood. "Okay Willow. What do you guys say we get an early breakfast and I finally get to see what and Buffy and you are really made of." Catherine said with a sudden wicked grin on her face. "Ooh is that a witchy challenge I smell?" Willow asked. "Better believe it. You're the only other witch I've ever met, you would not believe some of the crazies I've run into." Catherine said in an aggrivated tone. "My life has been immersed in the supernatural since six months ago and you guys maybe the only people in existance who really know what I'm going through. Now lets get some showers and breakfast before everyone wakes up and we miss our chance to be "natural"." Catherine said as she bounded out of her bed and headed towards her bathroom.   
  
  
Catherine, Willow, and Buffy gathered in the kithen about 30 minutes later. To look at the three you'd think they color coordinated thier workout clothes. Willow was wearing a dark green sweater with the neck cut out and matching drawstring pajama pants, Buffy was in typical black pajama pants and black sports bra with a jacket tied around her waist, and Catherine had on a black body suit with red accents that ran down her sides. To say they looked like a team would be an understatement to say the least.  
  
  
"You never dress down do you?" Buffy asked Catherine. "Never, not my style. My mother taught me to look good no matter what you're doing. A woman's beauty can be as sharp a weapon as any sword." Catherine said. "You have some pretty powerful magic, you shouldn't need any weapons." Willow commented as she ate her breakfast. "Not true Will. Every spell has a counter spell, I may run into someone or thing that can block my powers someday. If that happens I'll have to rely on the skills I've always had. Ha, a good theif always has more than one escape plan." Catherine said.  
  
  
"Well ladies, Catherine said changing the subject slightly, we'd better do this before the others wake up." They headed out into the woods to Catherine's favorite clearing. It reminded her of the place in her mind where she last saw Cassandra. At 5:00 am the sky was still dark, but there was enough light for what they planned to do. Catherine and Buffy circled each other in a vain attempt to size each othe up. "Okay witch lets see what you got." Buffy said taughting her friend. "Watch it slayer I've got moves a thousand years in the making." Catherine boasted. Both young women punched and jabbed at each and neither landing a solid blow. As far as fighting skill went Buffy and Catherine seemed even. "So Buffy who trained you to fight?" Catherine said panting as the two decided to call it quits. "Most of it's natural, but the rest is Giles. He's a pretty awesome guy, although you never heard me say that." Buffy said. "Same hear, although I've got more trainers now than I care for these days. Between my training here, and with Duncan and Conner I get spread pretty thin." Catherine said.   
  
  
"Okay Willow you're up. What kind of spell are we going to preform? Catherine asked. "I was thinking an invisibility spell." Willow said. "I don't have all the ingredients with me right now, how about a spell even Buffy could use. Its called a "Soul Point"." Catherine suggested. "Whats a "Soul Point"?" Willow and Buffy asked at the same time. "Its a way of focusing all your natural energy into a single ball of light that can be used to heal or as a weapon." Catherine stated. (AN.: Think of the second highlander movie when Remirez saved Conner from the spinning blades in the ceiling.) There was a collective silence from the others as Catherine continued. "The first thing we have to do is shove all other thoughts except those about the spell out of our minds. Second we visualize the energy coming into being and finaly we concentrate on how we want to use the energy and just let it go." Catherine instructed. "I'm not a witch, how can I do that?" Buffy asked. "Anyone who has the proper concentration or any supernatural element in their lives can do it." Catherine stated flatly and continued. "So lets get this spell on the road. It won't be long until the others wake up."  
  
  
When it came to her new powers Catherine was strictly bussiness. All three girls stood in a circle facing each other. Slowly the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. As if on cue each girl raised a right hand and extended them outward into the circle. A faint but growing glowing could be seen in the palm of each girl's hand. **Wow this is so cool. I wonder if Catherine will let me scan her archives into my data base. I've never even heard of this spell before today.** Willow thought. The balls of energy grew large until each was the size of a softball. Willow's energy ball was a deep green. Buffy's was a sky blue color with spots of grey and black. Finally Catherine's ball was white as lightening with a thin line of red around it. "Make your choice ladies, wepon or healing." Catherine stated. Willow of course chose healing and her energy was turned into a green cloak with a hood. Buffy chose a weapon of course and her enegy was formed into a black leather belt with sky blue, grey, and black jewels on it. Catherine also chose a weapon, her energy formed into a lightening white broad sword with a red jewel at the hilt.   
  
  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE DARK  
  
  
The thin figure of a woman thrashed in her bed. Her head and body thrashing as if trying to rid itself of an attacker. "No!!! Dollies the slayer and her friends are getting stronger, I can feel it crawling over my skin like roaches." The woman said in a shrill English accent as she got up and walked around her dark room. "I can't wait any longer I have to the slayer dollies, I know dollies the slayer is bad thats why I'm going to collect some strong help." The woman said. " Tonight the Hunter becomes the hunted." The Woman began to laugh and spin around her room.  
  
  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CLEARING  
  
  
Catherine, Buffy and Willow found out they couldn't get their weapons or the cloak to disappear after calling them for some unknown reason. "Well guys I guess we've got some powerful new toys to play with." Catherine said sounding very peeved that she didn't forsee this. Catherine looked at her watch. "Ack! We'd better get back into the mansion pronto before we're missed. I'll use Willow's cloak to cover my sword. You're lucky you can wear yours Buffy." Catherine said. "Yeah and its kinda cute too. I think it even brings out my eyes." Buffy joked. Catherine and Willow grinned and rolled their eyes at the slayer as they walked back to the mansion. In the background, Logan watched the three girls leave. **I knew there was something different about those two. Jubilee is wrong about waking up early, it can be very interesting.** Logan thought. "Well Scott has a Slayer in the family, this is going to be one hell of a day." Logan said out load. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
  
On a plane headed to New York  
  
Giles' day had started hours ago with a frantic call from Dawn. Dawn had came home from school to find the only mother she had know on the couch dead. Giles could only imagine how much strength it had taken Dawn to call 911 and then him. He found her kneeling over her mother's body sobbing and in a corner what remained of the lunch she had taken to school. She didn't even notice Giles put his arms around her in comfort. Thirty minutes later the coroner came and collected Joyce. His heart was tearing apart not only for the girls that he considered his daughters but for himself. Deep down he was in love with Joyce. Her love for her daughters and her willingness to protect them no matter the odds had struck a cord in his heart. He wanted close himself off like Dawn had done but her knew the worst was yet to come. Telling the others and then Buffy.  
  
  
Everyone's reactions were as expected. Xander was angry and heart broken, while Tara was trying to Comfort Dawn, and Anya just didn't understand. She started ranting about being mortal and it all being stupid and useless not being able to live on. Dawn shut down completely. Staring off into space. Buffy's reaction was going to be the worst to face, her fuse would be lit and it would either, explode or fizzle out like Dawn. Giles imagined that Buffy would probably go off somewhere and kill something brutally or just try and destroy anything that happened to be in the room. Xander agreed to come to New York with Giles to help keep an eye on Dawn plus Buffy and Willow were his best friends and they'd need all the support they could get.  
  
  
Giles let his gaze land on a nervous and tired Xander and a withdrawn and sleeping Dawn. "Giles when is the plane supposed to reach New York?" Asked a worried Xander while holding Dawn's limp body in his lap. "In a few hours, I'd say at least by nightfall." Giles said. Xander could see the worry aging his friend. "Why Giles? Just when we get a little control in our lives stuff like this happens? Why Joyce?" Xander asked. "I don't know Xander. I don't know. We are all going to have to adjust to this change. Buffy and Dawn may be strong in their own ways, but this is going to hurt both of them a lot longer than any attack." Giles said in a hushed sad tone. Xander leaned back in his seat hoping to get a little sleep, but doubting it. **Only a few more hours until we reach the Big Apple, Buffy I hope you can survive this blow. God knows you've had enough for a lifetime.** Xander thought as he dozed off into a fitfull slumber.  
  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
  
Catherine's usual training seemed to be more strenuous than usual she guessed that I had to do with making the Soul point weapons. She really needed to get some sleep, maybe Logan would excuse her from their morning sparing match. She knew she'd get no such luck from Duncan and Conner.  
  
  
"Come on girl you're moving too slow! Pick up your feet! If I wanted your head you'd be dead by now." Conner half yelled, half threatened. Catherine was loosing her usual patience due to lack of sleep and the Highlander was getting on her nerves more than usual. Usually his quiet brooding and moody scholarly nature was somehow very attractive but today she didn't feel like dealing with one of his moods. "Screw you Conner! I'm tired and know I'm leaving!" Catherine yelled and started walking toward the Danger Room door. Yelling at Conner was definately a mistake. Conner caught her arm and turned her around so she'd be looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you today but it stops now. This isn't a child's game lass this is your life and the prize." Conner said in a calm ice like tone that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
  
"I know this isn't a game Conner, maybe more so than you or Duncan think. I'm not a child anymore. I stopped being a child when all this shit got dumped in my lap." Catherine said in an equally icey tone. **Catherine why are you snapping at Conner like this? Its because you're tired. You can apologize later, but for now you've got to leave.** Catherine thought as she walked out of the Danger Room and practically ran over Bobby and Jubes in the process.  
  
  
"Hey Conner whats her problem?" Jubilee asked. Conner Humphed and walked in the other direction. "OOOOkay, none of my business I just live here." Jubilee said as she walked into the Danger Room for her training session. "Hey Jubes start without me, Bobby said, I've gotta go check on Catherine." "What am I susposed to tell Scott this time? You know how he rants when we're late for training." Jubilee asked. "Tell him I'll be in in a few." Bobby said as he walked off. ** Great leave me to face soldier boy again.** Jubilee thought as she went to face the music.  
  
  
In Catherine's Room  
  
** Oh God my head hurts. I need some sleep. That spell can really drain you the first time, I hope Buffy and Willow are all right.** Catherine thought as someone knocked on her door. "Conner if thats you I don't want to talk to you, go away." "Catherine its me Bobby can I come in?" "Come in." Catherine invited him in because she knew he wouldn't go away. It was starting to get on her nerves. Ever since Paris he was constantly trying to protect her, even after her display of power that resulted in the death of the shadow king. And when he wasn't watching her like a hawk their romance seemed to be more like a friendship to her. She knew it was going to end soon for them but she didn't want it to end badly.  
  
  
"What's up? You don't seem yourself today." Bobby asked. "I'm just tired and tense. Sometimes Conner just pushes a little too hard for me and today he just hit a couple of nerves. Don't worry about it. We'll survive, I doubt this will be the last arguement we ever have." Catherine said with a fake grin plastered on her face. "Anything I can do?" Bobby asked. "A shoulder rub would be nice. BUT JUST A SHOULDER RUB BOBBY!" Catherine warned. Bobby had a way of getting under her skin that was just unnerving.  
  
Bobby slowly began to rub her shoulders and was surprised at how tense she really was, and to make things worse he could tell their relationship was fizzling too. Lately it seemed more like a deep friendship than anything else. Catherine could probably handle the break up and still be his friend, but the Highlanders would be a problem. How could he ever face them again after all the stuff he spouted off about loving her and always being there for her.  
  
  
Don't get him wrong he did love her, but not that way, not anymore so much had changed in her, she was a different person now. Catherine was now older than both her true age and physical age. Inside she now had the experiences of a woman literally thousands of years older. Not to mention the whole witchcraft thing seriously freaked out sometimes, especially when she started actively persuing her studies in that area. At times she seemed like Hank Pouring over her books in Cassandra's mansion.  
  
  
Catherine had started to feel better, but had noticed that Bobby's mind was elsewhere. She knew what he was thinking and was relieved that he had noticed. "Bobby what are you thinking about?" Catherine asked knowing fully well. Bobby let out a sigh. "I was thinking.....how this isn't working out." Bobby waited for her response. For the all reactions he could have imagined nothing could have prepared for a smile, that was not on his list. "You knew this was coming didn't you?" Bobby asked. Catherine just nodded. "And don't worry about the Highlanders, they knew it was coming too. We'll still be friends right." Catherine stated. "Yeah best friends." Bobby stated with a relieved grin.   
  
  
Outside at the Boathouse  
  
  
The Professor and Jean decided that a boat ride would be the perfect excuse to get their new guests out of the house while the Danger Room sessions were going on. Even though the lower levels of the house were sound proof some noises always managed to escape or at least the slight rocking of an explosion. "So girls how are you enjoying your stay at the school?" The professor asked. "Its really cool, everyone has made us feel all comfy cozy." Buffy said cheerfully. The professor thought it would be awkward for them to be in the middle of a group of mutants, but amazingly after initial shock they blended in perfectly. with the others. **Strange.** The Professor thought. Jean smiled at the girls, but just like the professor she felt that something didn't quite fit about the two. Especially her new cousin Buffy, there was definately something that just made the girls older than their years. She kept it to herself though. Scott was so attached to the girls you'd think he was their father or big brother. Buffy and Scott were so much alike at times it was scary. Having two Type A personalities in the house was definately something to contend with. Both were born leaders and cared for their companions more than they let on sometimes, and both were more fun than anyone could handle once you got to their cores and they loosened up a bit. The one major difference was that Buffy had absolutely none of her husband's military discipline. She could tell Buffy liked improvising as she went along rather than planning out every major detail like her husband. **Who knows maybe they'll be good for each other.** Jean thought.  
  
  
"Jean what kind of clubs do they have around here? I mean Buffy and I usually hang out at the Bronze when we're at home and ya know we haven't really seen anything except for the mall." Willow said beating around the bush. "What Willow means is where can we go to shake our groove thangs?" Buffy said. (A.N. I don't know if Buffy would ever say that but in my world she would.) The professor raised an eyebrow and grinned while Jean laughed out loud while stearing the small sailboat around the artificial lake. "I think I know a place we can all go. How about a trip to New York City tonight." Jean said. "Cool, what should we wear?" Willow asked. "Nothing fancy, your usual will do." Jean said. "We'd better see what Catherine's wearing, wouldn't want to underdress." Buffy said with an evil grin. "Yeah and while we're there we can raid her closet." Willow said with a happy squeak.  
  
  
"So professor are you coming tonight? I mean who wants to stay cooped up in this big place all by themselves when they could be having fun?" Buffy asked. She wanted the professor to come because he reminded her of Giles and even Giles hung out with the scooby-gang sometimes. There's no reason he can't hang with his students too. "Hmph. Why not? It's been awhile since I've been out." The Professor said, while Jean stared, impressed by her new cousin. The only people she'd ever get the professor out of the mansion were herself, Catherine, and maybe Jubilee on a good day.  
  
  
The rest of the Day  
  
The rest of the day went as usual except for Catherine's absense from her training sessions. She'd fallen into a fitfull sleep that lasted for hours.  
~~"Willow duck!!! Oh my God Scott don't go near her you don't know what she is!" Buffy said.~~ Catherine woke up with a start and the sound of Scott's scream in her head. **Its just a bad dream. It's just your overactive imagination.** Catherine thought. "Man, I've got to research those spells better before I test them out. I hope Buffy and Willow didn't have to spend the whole day sleeping. I'd better go down to dinner." Catherine said out loud. Just then there was a soft knoct at her door. "Come in Willow." Catherine said as she scooted out of her bed and toward her bathroom. "How'd you know it was me?" Willow asked. "If it was anyone else they probably would've walked straight in, plus I'm a mutant remember." Catherine said with a teasing smile as she disappeared into her bathroom to freshen up.  
  
  
"So any idea whats for dinner?" Catherine asked from her bathroom. "That's what I came in here for. We're going out for dinner tonight, all of us." Willow chirped. "Somewhere called Joe's" "Joe's huh. Well you guys are going to have to raid my closet, unless you have something for a New York blues club." Catherine said from her bathroom. "I came to ask that too." Willow chirped half way to Catherine's closet. Buffy barged in next while Willow and Catherine were discussing their wardrobes and "witchy stuff", as Willow put it, and started rumaging through the large walk-in closet. (A.N. Catherine's room is different because the rest the school is set up like a dorm, the only reason she doesn't share a bathroom with the rest of the mansion is that she somehow managed to get the professor to remodel her room, which she insisted be on the third floor next to storm's penthouse and garden. :) just thought you should know.)   
  
  
It was now eight p.m. and everyone was waiting for the "Trio" as they were now called, thanks to Bobby. Lets just say the X-Men were not prepared. The "Trio" cleaned up very well. Buffy was the first to show. She was wearing a short t-shirt with a sky-blue print of the sun and white puffy clouds that matched a sky-blue belt that looked like it had grey and black gemstones on it. She also had on black Jeans and pale blue strappy sandals. Willow decided to go with a more comfortable look. She had on a loose black sweater, tight blue jeans, black strappy sandals, and a rather strange looking hunter green pendant. As always Catherine had to make an entrance. She decided to go with her usual color scheme Black and silver. She wore a black leather halter top that had her midrift showing, black leather hip huggers, and black strappy sandals like Willows. What really set off her outfit was the lightening white sword shaped pendent around her neck. It was suspended by leather band and the sword seemed to have single red diamond in the sword charm's hilt. On each of her arms were silver celtic arm bands with symbols for infinite life on them.  
  
  
All three girls decided to wear their hair down and straight, which made them all the more striking. The girls were very pleased by the stunned silence from the others. Even Jubes was speechless for once. She decided to wear her usual white Joe's t-shirt and blue jeans. "Well you guys ready or not? We don't have all night." Catherine said in her patented Amanda voice, that literally sent shivers up the professor's spine. That voice meant mischief. Everyone filed into their cars. Catherine, Jubes, Willow, and Buffy hoped into Catherine's black Cadilac and cruised to the club.  
  
  
--------Flashback Catherine's Room-----------  
  
Catherine Willow and Buffy were literally tossing clothes left and right. Unable to find anythin they liked when they came across Willow's cloak with Catherine's sword wrapped in it. This prompted a major question from Catherine. "You guys feel any after effects from the spell we cast this morning?" Buffy and Willow looked puzzled. "I'll take that as a no." Catherine said. "I must be working myself too hard like Bobby says." Catherine said as she picked up the items and stared at them. "I wish this was a little less conspicuous." Catherine said aloud. "Maybe it can be." Willow interupted. "These things are our energy, maybe we can reshape them into what we want. Afterall you made the sword, and mine is a cloak, and Buffy's is a belt for some reason." Willow suggested while pointing at each girl. "Hey I was thinking I needed a new belt." Buffy said. "Okay Willow You're idea you go first." Catherine said.  
  
  
Willow picked up her cloak and examined it. It seemed vibrate in her hands. **Okay what do I want you to look like she thought.** Willow smiled and closed her eyes. Buffy and Catherine watched as the cloak shrank and reformed itself into a small but beautiful hunter green pendent with a black leather strap. Willow was pleased by her handy work when she opened her eyes. "Perfect." Willow giggled. "Okay jewelry it is." Catherine said as she formed her necklace. Buffy decided not to mess with a good thing, afterall she did need a new belt.  
  
------End Flashback-------------  
  
At Joe's Club  
  
  
Everyone arrived safely and headed in. Willow and Buffy were really digging the atmosphere of the place as they stepped in. Joe decided on a 1920's decor like Catherine and Amanda suggested. Definately high class considering that he decided to branch out into the resturant business. "Catherine! Babe! Long time no see. Looking beautiful as always." Joe said obviously flirting. "Who are these lovelies, I know I'd remember faces like those. Two angels from heaven maybe?" Joe said flirting even more. Catherine rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"This is Scott's cousin Buffy and her friend Willow. They're both too young for you old man." Catherine said teasingly. "Catherine I'm hurt." Joe said with a mock look of hurt on his face. The others just wathced the scene they were putting on. "Well girls, Joe said addressing Will and Buffy, whatta ya think? The best of chicago in the heart of New York." "So far so good, now where our table and the dance floor?" Buffy said. Joe was taken back for a second. "You sure she's your cousin Scott? Seems way too much fun to be in your gene pool." Joe said with a joking smile. Scott frowned a little and asked where the table was. Joe directed everyone to a large private table on the second floor that over looked the dance floor and stage. The professor took the elevator while the others strolled up the stairs.  
  
  
Buffy leaned over and whispered in Catherine's ear. "So he's the man with the info huh. He's kind of cool for an old guy." "Yep, besides Scott, he's the man with the plan. He's also the head of the local watchers here. He keeps my identity a secret from the Society, plus he's like another father to me." Catherine whispered back. "Hey Catherine your Dad said he was stopping in tonight. I asked if Conner was coming but he had plans." Joe commented. Catherine knew where this was going. Sometimes Joe was worse than her dad, always trying to make sure everything was harmonious. "I wasn't expecting him to. We had a little tiff today." Catherine said trying not to sound cold and failing. Joe heard the hint in her voice and left it alone.  
  
  
At the crypt  
  
"Wake up dollies! Mommy's going out tonight. Its time for me and my new babies to have some fun and I know the right place." Drusilla said as she started to slip into something skin tight and small. She was also hoping to catch some breakfast with her outfit too. Slowly her fledgelings rose from their nests, and awaited her lead.  
  
Back at Joe's  
  
Catherine was making the best of her night out and sipping her LongIsland ice tea. Buffy and Willow were enjoying the band on the first floor with Scott and Jean. Hank was talking with Joe and Logan at the bar, and the Professor and Orroro were sitting at the table with her enjoying the music. Catherine couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Just as she started to daydream a playful set of hands covered her eyes from behind. She smiled as she felt a small chill. "Bobby you always have to be the cold one don't you." Catherine said. Catherine leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't you and I show those two old folks on the dance floor how to really move." Bobby asked. "You sure afterall we're just friends now, friends don't steam up a dance floor like that anymore." Catherine said. The Professor and Orroro raised an eyebrow at Catherine's remark. "Yes, we're not together anymore. The thrill is gone." Catherine said sarcastically. The Prof. and Storm left it alone.  
  
  
On the dance floor Buffy was dancing with some college student and Willow was dancing with Joe. Jean caught a stray thought from Willow about wanting to dance with the hot Red-head in the corner. Jean turned to look and found that it was a girl and blushed. The blues band started playing "The Thrill Is Gone." As if on cue all eyes where Catherine and Bobby. "They're really steaming up the dance floor." Said Willow to Joe. "Yeah they're my favorite attraction." Joe said.  
  
  
On the otherside of the bar another "attraction" had just entered with two rather dusty young men. Buffy's slayer senses started to tingle and dance in the back of her head. She decided to separate from her dance partner and scan the room. What she saw she didn't like. Two fledgling Vamps and two unsuspecting college coeds. **Oh man this is suposed to be my vacation! Wait what the Hell is she doing here!** Buffy thought as she spotted Drucilla. Buffy went into slayer mode as she closed the distance between them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the slayer. Aren't you susposed to be sitting on top of a hellmouth or something?" Drucilla said trying to antagonize the slayer. "Aren't you susposed to be somewhere begging spike to come back to you?" Buffy said trying to beat the Vamp at her own game. "Aren't you wasting time? My babies are going to have a good meal tonight. Too bad you won't be able to stop them." Drucilla said as her face morphed into the demon she truly was. Buffy turned to see the two vampires hustling thier victims out a side door. **Damn too much talking not enough punching.** Buffy thought as she turned away from Dru. Big mistake. Dru took the opportunity to grab a bottle from behind the bar and smash it on to Buffy's shoulder.  
  
  
Catherine who had stopped dancing by know watched the scene unfold and scanned Buffy's mind.**Damn vampires here? And me with no sword tonight. Whoa what am I thinking I've got a sword.** //Buffy I'll handle the two vamps outside, you handle Dru.// Catherine said to Buffy. Buffy nodded and flashed a viscious smile at Dru. In the flash of an eye a chair came crashing down on Dru's head. Not like that phased her very much but it did send a message, Buffy was all hers tonight. Thats when the shit really hit the fan. Splinters from the chair managed to hit some of the more intoxicated patrons and punches started to be thrown left and right much to the delight of a very bored Wolverine.  
  
  
Meanwhile outside Catherine was about to have her first encounter with Vampires. She decided to play "Bait". "Hey boys what's up? Looking for a little fun tonight?" Catherine said leaning against the wall of a nearbye ally. She could tell that both monsters where about to make a quick meal out of the two very frightened coeds. "Piss off bitch!" Vamp one said. "Sorry, can't do that, especially after using such bad language in front of ladies." Catherine said. Catherine told the girls to run telepathically now that the Vamps were distracted. They didn't have to be told twice. "I guess me and my friend will have to share you since our breakfast got away." Vamp two said. "Ya think so Huh?" Catherine said with a smirk as she took her necklace off and formed it into the broad sword it was before. Vamps one and two charged. Catherine jumped and swung her sword with Lightening speed and accuracy, beheading the monsters and watching them instantly turn to n dust.**That was intense.** Catherine thought.  
  
Back inside somehow Dru had managed to ditch Buffy, but that wasn't the worst of it. The cops just barged in and the X-Men had to make a b-line to the back door. Mutants in a bar fight wouldn't look to good in the morning newspaper. Catherine was outside using her telepathy to easedrop on the happenings in the club. There was no way she was going back in there. The rest of the X-Men came out in somewhat of a shambles, including the professor. Catherine smiled and gave Buffy a thumbs up on her end. Scott on the other hand was not happy at all and ordered everyone home.  
  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
"Alright Buffy what was all that about!?" Scott said almost yelling. "Do you have any idea how much the damage is going to cost us?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Catherine for support. Catherine nodded and telepathically told her to spill it. Buffy knew she'd have to tell them about the other side of her life, she wanted to delay it a little while longer. "Scott there's some stuff you don't know about me. I'm the Slayer." Buffy said. "The What?" Scott said. Catherine decided to help her new friend out a little. "What she means Scott is that She's the Vampire Slayer." Catherine said. This lead to a very long story for Buffy and an up to the date report of her life, including the her "sister" Dawn who is actually the Key in human form. Needless to say Scott thought Immortals were weird, but her never would have suspected Buffy. What was it with his family? Things got weirder when Willow made her little confession as well. The only people who weren't in complete shock were Logan and Catherine.   
  
Logan had heard of slayers before, but up until that morning he'd never thought he'd actually ever meet one and poor Scott his family must be cursed with weird.  
  
Just then a buzzing came from the front door. Bobby went to answer it. Catherine felt a wave of dread come over her and a middle aged gentleman, a guy around Buffy's age, and an obviously traumatized child came into the rec room. "Giles what are you doing here? And with Dawn too?" Buffy said with fear peeking in her voice. "Buffy I have something to tell you dear, Its about your morther." Giles said.  
  
In the next few moments there was silence. Then a deafening wail coming from Buffy and Willow.  
  
  
  
Okay peeps there you have it Part 4 all shiny and new. Tell me what you think as always, I want to know whether I should continue this. R&R I live on It. Oh and Read my friend Marcus' interlude Fic METHOS you'll love it. And for those of you who haven't read OF MUTANTS AND IMMORTALS read it! Lots of Important details about Catherine in there. It'll make this story easier to understand. bye bye now. 


	5. Part Five

Chapter Five  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
  
OKAY THIS IS JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW MY NUMBER ONE MUSE IS "MARCUS" HE IS ALSO A FELLOW WRITER AND THE BIGGEST HELP WITH MY PLOT LINES. HE IS CURRENTLY WRITING SOME GREAT INTERLUDE FICS TO MY LITTLE STORIES. READ THEM OR PAY THE PRICE. THEY'RE GREAT AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND. HIS STORIES ARE ENTITLED "METHOS" AND "DAWN OF THE MIND". THEY ARE HERE ON FANFICTION.NET!!!!! SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE IS GOING ON WITH SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS PLEASE READ. HE'S THE COOLEST. OH YEAH VISIT MY SITE AND SIGN MY GUEST BOOK.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't hear anything after Giles told her of her mother's death over the own thumping of her heart. It was like her heart was trying to leap out of her body and onto the the floor. *Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!!!* Buffy thought as she dropped to the floor on knees. All Giles could do was sit beside her on the floor and hold her as her body shook. "I shouldn't have of come here Giles, I should've been at home, I could've helped, could've done something." Buffy said out loud as the X-Men watched her grief. Catherine's heart went out to her friend. She could only imagine how'd she feel if her mother died. Yes, Amanda was immortal, but even immortals can't stop death when it comes for them. Willow as always went to her best friend, Xander for comfort. Joyce was one of the kindest people she knew and she treated her like her own daughter, she felt her own heart break with Buffy's.  
  
  
"How Xander?" Willow asked in a hushed voice. Giles answered. "A blood clot. There was nothing anyone could have done." You could hear the tears being choked back into his throat. Suddenly Buffy stood up.   
  
  
"I have to go outside, get some air." Buffy said then looked over at Dawn. Something inside of her wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't comfort anyone until she found some for herself. She quickly turned and half walked, half ran out the bay doors of the rec room and into the dark. Giles started to go after her but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to say she'd seen too much and nothing at all about life. She was the young woman in his vision. Having a somewhat checkered past himself he sensed not only her youth but her very supernatural strength. "Alright but you and I will have to talk later." Giles said. "Of course, my name is Catherine Macleod by the way." She said flashing a quick smile.  
  
  
Among all the confusion Jean and Scott notice Dawn standing quietly in a corner. "Hello, you must be Dawn, we've heard a lot about you. I'm Jean Summers and this is your cousin Scott Summers." Jean said softly as she tried to get Dawn's attention. "She's been like that since she found Joyce. I'm the only person besides Giles so far that she even acknowledges." Xander said with a hint of sympathy and grief lacing his voice. "Perhaps when things are settled around here I can help." Jean said as she embraced Dawn and lead her to the nearest couch. Xander watched the red-head and wondered if she really knew Dawn's whole story.  
  
  
Scott sat on the other side of his cousin and put his arm around her. He couldn't help but let his heart go out to the girl, he knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent. He lost two and only recently gained his father back.   
  
  
Outside by the pool Buffy sat dangling her feet absently in the water. It was dark, the only light belonged to the moon. It reflected off the water giving off an erie glow. If she had been in any other mood this would have been a very romantic setting, but the only thing that was running through her mind was that maybe if she where there she could have helped her mother. Tears silently streaked her cheaks. In the background Logan silently watched Buffy from the shadows before deciding to sit down beside her. As he watched he could have mentally slapped himself. **I have to admit, even with tears in her eyes, she beautiful in this light. Oh man what am I saying she's a kid compared to me and besides she's hurting right now. The only thing she needs are friends.**   
  
  
As her tears streamed down her face Buffy sensed that someone was watching her. Without turning around she spoke. "I know you're there and I'd rather be alone right now if you don't mind." She said in between sniffles. Logan ignored he and sat down beside her. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that kid and someday you might believe yourself." Logan said he stared at the light reflecting on the water. "I know what you're trying to do and I don't want to talk." Buffy growled. "You don't have to talk, just listen. You're not the only one whose lost loved ones around here kid. Your cousin Scott, Jean, Orroro, all of us. When you need to talk we all understand." Logan said in a low tone, as if he where remembering someone in particular. A few minutes passed and then Buffy began to speak, hating the silence.  
  
  
"Who did you loose?" Buffy asked. Logan grimmaced a bit at the question. Buffy could tell even in the darkness that she managed to hit a tender spot. "I've lost a lot of people in more ways than one. A woman I loved dearly was killed right in front me and another married another man. You tell me which one hurts more." Buffy was sorry that she asked, but she knew how he felt. "I can see where you're coming from." Buffy said in a sardonic tone. She then proceeded to tell Logan about everything she went through with Angel and Riley. Truthfully Logan thought most of her story was totally unbelievable, but after meeting Catherine and her family he was willing to believe anything. "I think we should go in now before everyone starts to worry." Buffy said, knocking Logan out of his train of thought. "Whenever you're ready kid." Logan said. "Thanks Logan. I really did need to talk." Buffy said and quickly hugged him. To his own surprise he hugged her back. They both noticed that the hugg lasted for longer than it should have and didn't seem to mind. Buffy nuzzled her face into his chest as Logan let his chin rest on top of her head. At the same time their heads moved to try and look at the other. Neither could see the other's face clearly, but they could see each other's silohettes as the moonlight hit them from different angles and they started to slowly move together as if they were magnets.  
  
  
"Ahmmm, Ahemm." Coughed Jubilee. She hadn't meant to barge out there but the others were looking for them. "Buffy, Logan the Professor X wants to talk to everyone in his office." Jubilee said sheepishly. (A.N. Animefreek ducks as readers throw shoes and pots at her. He He could this be the start of something?) Buffy and Logan quickly broke their embrace and stood up. "I guess we'd better go." Buffy said as she shot Logan a small smile that didn't really reach her eyes. "Yeah, lets go." Logan said smiling slightly. **I bet he/she looks great when he/she really smiles.** They both thought at the same time.  
  
  
Meanwhile Giles introduced himself to the X-Men and Catherine.   
  
Catherine's eyes darted over to Dawn once more. **I know how you feel little one. My heart goes out to you. She's so powerful yet right now she's so powerless.** "Catherine there are other things we have to discuss as well." Giles said knocking Catherine out of her thoughts. "Yes the dreams, Buffy and I were going to call you, but since you're here I think you should meet a friend of mine. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Catherine said. "Not really we weren't planning on staying long." Giles said. "I'm afraid that you might have to stay awhile, these dreams are getting more intense and more frequent, plus I believe you know of a Vampire named Drusilla. We had a run in with her tonight. I'm sure that the professor wouldn't mind you staying here with the rest of us." Catherine said. "Afterall we consider Buffy and Willow family here and that makes you family too."   
  
  
Professor Xavier watched as his students took control of the traumatic situation at hand. Jean trying to comfort the young girl named Dawn and he could sense Logan talking to Buffy. Young Willow was on the phone talking to her girlfriend Tara in hushed tones. He could sense that she was apprehensive about the others finding out that she was gay, but in a place like the institute she wouldn't find any prejudices like that here. After all in the time and age they were living in being a mutant is the biggest taboo. And if his suspicions were right this horrible news about Buffy and Dawn's mother was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Ahem, the professor cleared his throat, I think that we should all ajurn to my office there are some things that need to be clarified for our new guests and the given situation that has brought them here." The professor said. "Jubilee could you gather Logan and Buffy they're by the pool." "Sure thing prof., no problem." Jubilee said trying to sound up beat even with the given events. **Man things are going from bad to worse. First that bar fight at Joe's and now Buffy's mom.** Jubilee thought as she stepped out onto the pool patio. What she found there even surprised her. Out on the patio was Logan and Buffy in a very romantic embrace. There and then she decided this was something that she would never mention to Scott. She remembered when Catherine and Bobby first got together, he had a fit, and Catherine isn't even related to him. "Ahem, Ahem. Buffy, Logan the professor wants to talk to everyone in his office." Jubilee said.  
  
  
In Xavier's office everyone was getting aquainted with each other.Including a newly arrived Duncan Macleod. Again everyone was surprised when the new arrives didn't seem overly surprised at Hank's appearence. Hank was secretly happy, he never enjoyed people staring at him or asking why he was blue and furry. "I'll make this short, as Catherine said you are welcome to stay here in the mansion for as long as you need and perhaps it would be better for Buffy and young Dawn not to travel right now." Xavier said. "As for the institute there are some things you need to know." Xavier then started to explain the true purpose of the institute and its students.   
  
Giles was certainly at a loss for words. Being an ex-Watcher he'd heard rumors about these kinds of covert groups, but he never expected to actually find himself in the middle of one. On the other hand he was equally astounded to actually meet an immortal and was equally preparing himself to be bombarded with questions from Buffy once she got some rest. Jean directed everyone to their rooms and took special care to see that Dawn was comfortable.  
  
***********The Next Morning*********  
  
The next morning Catherine went through her usual routine, but was surprised that Conner hadn't shown up for his session in the danger room or that he hadn't even slept in his bed. As she walked down the corridor of the wing she decided to make another round to Conner's room, there she found her Dad sitting on Conner's bed looking at a rather old picture. Catherine asked him who it was and got one of the bigger surprises of her life. Conner had an adopted daughter named Rachel. Duncan then told Catherine the whole story. Catherine in that very moment felt all the pain that Conner must have felt and all the guilt from their argument the previous day. **Oh God I wish, I could take it all back.** Catherine thought.  
  
About an hour later Catherine and Duncan found themselves at Joe's bar. "Hiya Joe how things going?" Catherine asked. "Fine that there are no more fights breaking out. You could at least warn a guy before chairs start flying." Joe said sarcastically. "Sorry Joe." Catherine said with a not so sincere pout. "Thats okay, Daddy's flipping the bill for this one." Joe said with a smile. "Hey!" Duncan yelled as he surveyed the damage, not too happy right then and there.  
  
"Okay enough of the nice, nice. You Macleods don't come down for quiet chit chats to often, what can I do for ya?" Joe said. "Its about Conner he's disappeared we were wondering if you heard anything." Duncan said. "It does have to do with Rachel's death, he's looking for someone, another immortal by the name of Jacob Kell, we think." Joe said. After that Duncan and Joe exchanged a few jibes at each other and Catherine picked up a stray remark in the back of Joe's head about her dad being a smartass. *Ah the wonders of being a telepath, you always know whats on people's minds.* Catherine thought.  
  
  
The next few days were a blurr that Catherine looked back on in a haze of wonder and excitement. The fight in the loft with a gang of immortals, finding out about Faith and Jacob Kell, Duncan and Conner's fight, the night of her rebirth as an immortal, and her own encouter with Jacob Kell himself. All those emotions all in the matter of days and know she was an immortal. All those things happened and her mother wasn't even the wiser. The X-Men and immortals agreed that Catherine should tell her mother. With that done all that was needed was to find Methos.  
  
Luck was definately on her side. Nathan Summers decided to make his own appearence at the X-mansion.  
  
  
  
Okay peeps as always read and review. the next part is the last chapter and epilogue. The Scooby gang makes some decisions and new friends. I let a lot of details out and if you want to know the whole story behind Catherine's immortality read my friend Marcus' story ENDGAME. For all you guys that love Methos Cathy will confront him soooooon! Plus read Marcus' new story TIDES OF ADJUSTMENT to find out what happens to the scooby gang when they go home.  
Peace, love , and read and review. 


	6. Part Six and Epilogue

Part Six and Epilogue  
**denote thought  
~~dreaming  
// telepathy  
  
THANKS MARCUS FOR HELPING WITH THE WRITERS BLOCK.:)  
  
  
It had been almost two weeks since his encounter with Methos and Nathan still had a hard time believing what Scott Summers had told him. Even for a time traveling mutant like him it seemed a little far fetched, but he was proof himself that anything was possible. Even if what his father had told him was true that didn't mean he had to trust the young girl who had recently brought so much more chaos into the lives of the X-Men.   
  
Domino was looking out the window of the black van as she and Cable came into the driveway of the institute. Glancing around the grounds she could tell that the X-Men's family had grown a bit since the last time she and Nathan had visited his father and mother. Glancing to the basketball court she could see Storm and Bobby playing basketball with a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties and a young woman with long black hair who was about 21 or 22 years of age. Domino guessed that that was the infamous Catherine Macleod she had heard so much about or rather Cable had heard so much about. Apparently she had managed to leave quite a good impression on Scott Summers who praised her on becoming a good team leader someday. On the other side of the lawn was a blonde and a red-head playing volleyball against Hank and smaller teenaged girl. While to their right was a young man with somewhat shaggy hair who appeared to be taking score. Off to the left was the professor talking to a man probably in his forties, with light brown hair and glasses. **Hmmm, quite a few new faces. I wonder if they're all mutants.** Domino wondered to herself.  
  
"Well we might as well get the intros over with now." Cable said with a smirk. He wasn't one for formalities and the sooner it was over with the better. "Hn." Was all that Domino gave in return as they both headed over to the Professor.  
  
"Good to see you again Nathan, Domino." The Professor said to his surrogate grandson. "Let me gather the others and I can introduce you to our guests." "Sure." Was his only reply from Nathan. The professor telepathically signaled all the X-Men and guests around him. Jean and Scott came out of the house with smiles for the pair. "Nathan, Domino first I'd like to introduce you to Catherine Macleod and her father Duncan. Catherine is our newest X-Man and as I am sure your father has told you she has a very colorful "history"." "Hi, pleasure to meet another Summers and its nice to meet you too Domino." Catherine said in a genuinely happy tone offering her hand to the pair. To her surprise neither one of them took it. **Hmmm apparently he didn't inherit his manners from Jean.** Catherine thought. "I heard that kid." Nathan said. "If I had wanted to hide it you wouldn't have." Catherine said. Nathan could tell that this kid was a smartass but there was something different about her, something that just screamed power and age. Jean grinned at the exchange she could see that Catherine was going to have to put this Summers man in line too. **Like father like son.** She thought.  
  
  
"Aren't you kind of old for him to be your father?" Domino asked. "It's a long story, lets just say that if nature had anything to do with it I wouldn't be here." Catherine said in a sarcastic and dismissive tone. Domino did not like that tone. Senseing the tension in the air the Professor interjected. "Jean I'll let you do the rest of the introductions."  
  
"The young man standing next to Hank is Xander Harris, not a mutant, but still very useful." "Thank you beautiful lady." Xander said. "To Xander's left is Rupert Giles, he a trainer and a father figure for Buffy and Dawn, and the young red-head is Willow Rosenburg." Jean said as each either nodded or smiled. "Last but not least I'd like to introduce you to your cousins Buffy and Dawn Summers." This kind of took Nathan by surprise he thought he was the last of the Summers line, but now he had two cousins. "Hi, pleased to meet ya." Both girls said at once. Nathan could sense their nervousness and something else that was weird coming from the both of them, he was quite sure that he'd never felt those kind of auras before.   
  
Domino eyed the two new Summers girls and Catherine intently and she thought nonchalantly. Catherine caught Domino eyeballing her and being an ex-thief it was something that she hated with a passion. "You know if you want to know something about us you should just ask instead of eyeballing us." Catherine said with a hint of venom in her voice. Domino just walked off and mumbled something about "spoiled, and soft" under her breath. Being telepath and a thief with excellent hearing, Catherine caught every word and gave Domino a particularly nasty look to her back.  
  
//Calm down Catherine, she's just testing her limits with you. Domino is the type that you'll have to prove yourself to.// Jean thought telepathically. //You'd think that with everything thats happened here in the past few days I wouldn't have to prove myself to anyone ever again.// Catherine thought back. // Be patient. She'll come around.// Jean thought. //Do I really want her too?// Catherine asked.  
  
Nathan quietly listened to the silent conversation and smirked. There weren't many people who would speak to Domino in that tone. Either she had a lot of guts and no common sense or she could back up every action with the skill to force her point in. "Hey, when you two have a conversation how about next time you let all of hear the dirt." Xander chimed in trying to lighten the mood a bit. Catherine and Buffy smiled. "We would Xander but,you guys wouldn't understand the secret language." Catherine chirped. All the guys except for the Professor, Giles, and Nathan fained hurt. Buffy laughed. "So cuz, tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." Buffy said she poked him playfully in the chest. With that everyone decided to go get cleaned up for dinner which Catherine decided would be a barbeque since it was her week to cook. Duncan smirked. Who would have thought any child of his and Amanda's would know how to cook. Heck thinking of Amanda as being a mother all these years was still a stretch for him. Nathan, Jean, Scott,Buffy and Dawn went inside to try and relay all of the past few days happenings, as well as the past, to the now found relative.  
  
  
By the time dinner was ready both Nathan and Domino's minds were spinning from the wirlwind of information. "Ok so let me get this straight. You, Buffy, are something called a slayer and you go around killing demons, vampires, and other supernatural creatures. Dawn is actually some kind of magical force given a flesh and blood body by some mystical monks and Buffy lives in a place called Sunnydale which is the center of all evil on earth." Nathan said disbelievingly. "Yep." Buffy said like she was answering a standard 'how are doing' question. "I don't believe you." Nathan said. "Nathan its the truth, Jean's been inside Dawn's mind and I've seen first hand what Buffy does." Scott said as he absent mindedly put his hand on the scar that Drucilla had given him. "As unbelievable as it may sound that is my life." Buffy said matter of factly. "Okay I'll except that, but that Catherine girl is a genetically engineered child from two immortals and now she is immortal. Plus she is a witch and a mutant. Thats a stretch don't you think?" Nathan asked. "She doesn't look that tough to me Domino said from a nearby corner.  
  
  
"Believe me she's tough. We've all seen her skills first hand and even the professor would be wary about taking her on. But you'll never hear me say that in front of her, her ego's big enough as it is." Scott said with a teasing grin. Dawn giggled. "According to Joe Dawson her fight with Kell was an amazing sight." Buffy said. Domino just stuck her nose in the air and left. "What's her problem?" Buffy asked. "She's not really a people person and I think you three girls are a little intimidating." Jean said with a small smile. "Hey when she gets to know us, she'll love us." Buffy said. "I hope so. Domino is moody on her best days." Scott said. If anyone could have seen his eyes they would have noticed that he rolled them at his son's on again off again girlfriend.  
  
Outside Catherine was setting the picnic tables by the pool while Bobby was pretending to help her. Logan had showed up a little after Cable and Domino and she had talked him into watching the burgers on the grill while she finished with dessert. Bribing him with an extra big piece of chocolate cake. To the amazement of the others, especially Bobby, he grinned and followed Catherine to the pit. Catherine was one of the few people who get Logan to do anything just by asking, sometimes even the professor had to threaten him. All she did was smile and bat her eyelashes. Duncan took it as a trait that she got from her mother. Both of them were as smooth as silk when it came to getting what they wanted. Duncan was watching her from the otherside of the pool. Today was a happy day and he wished for many just like it.  
  
Catherine had just finished setting the table when the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jubes said as she ran to the door. "Hey Lee! Room at the table for two more?" Joe Dawson asked while nodding toward Conner Macleod. "Always!" Jubilee said as she directed them to the outside patio. Catherine waved them over to the table so she could introduce them. "Okay everybody, this my "uncle" Joe Dawson, he owns the blues club in town and this my uncle Conner Macleod he and my dad own a antiques shop in New York." Catherine said in a much better mood than earlier. "This is Scott and Jean's son Nathan and his friend Domino." Catherine said. "Pleased to meet you both. I see our little family is getting bigger by the day." Conner said with a little tinge of pain in his voice. Catherine gleamed from his mind that he went to visit Rachel's grave. She smiled and squeezed his hand. Duncan saw this and smiled. For the most part dinner was quiet until Giles cleared his throat.  
  
"I hate to mention this but we'll have to be leaving soon. The girls have to get back to school and there are certain arrangements that have to be made." Giles said sadly. He really didn't want to leave himself but things had to be done and Buffy had her responsibilities as the slayer to fulfill. This brought the Scooby-gang crashing back to reality, especially Dawn and Buffy. "So when do we leave Giles?" Buffy asked. "In two days, I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to spoil the rest of your stay." "Thats okay we have to go back." Buffy stated. Buffy seemed calm and resolute but Dawn was anything but. Dawn's eyes started to water and her breath was labored. "I don't wanna go back I wanna t-to stay h-here with Jean and Scott." Dawn sobbed. Buffy wrapped her arm around her sister. "Dawn we have to go home, but we can come and visit and they can visit us." Buffy said. "Buffy, Giles can I speak to you in private for a minute?" Jean asked. Scott quietly changed positions with Buffy and the trio went into Xavier's office.  
  
  
Duncan and the others looked on curiously. "Poor kid. I wouldn't want to leave either." Joe said absently while looking over at the still sobbing Dawn. "Maybe she won't have to." Catherine said. This got Dawn's full attention. "W-What do you mean?" Dawn asked shakily. Catherine sighed. "Jean, the Professor, Scott, and I were having a conversation earlier. Jean was thinking that since you'll probably need a legal guardian a little more secure than your sister, that maybe you'd like Scott and her to your new parents." Catherine said hesitantly. Dawn's face lit up. "Is it true you want me, even though you know all about what I am?" Dawn asked Scott. "Why wouldn't we? We love you very much. Besides both of you girls need parents." Scott said. "You see Buffy has to go back to Sunnydale because of she's the Slayer, but you get to choose. Plus you might be a little safer here with us and while you're here maybe we could work on the use of those latent powers of yours after all I am the world's most power witch now. How many bad guys and demons do you think are will to contend with that and mutants?" Catherine said. "So what you're saying is that if Buffy and Giles agree I can move here with you guys." Dawn stated. "Yes, but in the end its what you want." Scott said.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Xavier's office Buffy was having a hard time swallowing all the information that Jean was giving her. "Buffy, Scott and I want to become both your's and Dawn's legal guardians. Dawn is still too young to go without a mother and father plus Xander and I saw what her mind was and still is like. Its still chaos in there. She needs to heal and we think here with us is the best place." Said Jean. "I don't know about this. We'll be so far away from her most of the time how am I susposed to protect her. You know what she is." Buffy said. "Yes and you know what Catherine is, she loves Dawn like a sister and having Dawn stay here with her might actually be safer than having her in Sunnydale. I know that you can sense how strong Catherine really is mystically, she can eventually train Dawn so that she can defend herself. How much time would you and Giles have to do that?" Jean stated. "She's right Buffy. We simply wouldn't have the time or resources available to train Dawn properly, especially with you in college and being the slayer and my business so to speak." Giles chimed in. "Yes we'll miss her deeply, but I'm sure there is a way that you two won't grow apart." Giles said. Buffy sighed. "Okay, but the final word is Dawn's. I just want her to be happy." Buffy said. Jean smiled and hugged her cousin. "I'm sure she'll she be happy here all the X-Men love having her around, even the professor likes the distraction. I think she'll be good for all of us." Jean said.  
  
  
Back outside everyone had went back to eating and talking. Dawn was now smiling and laughing at Bobby and Catherine's antics. They'd tried to start a food fight but the Professor stopped that before it even got started with a mental slap to the back of Bobby and Catherine's heads. Catherine mock glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Duncan laughed and kissed his daughter on top of the head ruffling her hair. Although Catherine looked like a grown woman everyone knew she was only sixteen and sometimes had a tendency to act even younger when it suited her. This is what eventually won over Jubilee as her best friend, she'd found someone who could get into trouble with the professor as much as she did.   
  
Duncan and Conner looked over at Catherine smiling. "You are definately your mother's daughter." Duncan said. "I should be, I've spent most of my life learning her side of the family's business. And I must say that I'm pretty good." Catherine said as she held up Conner's Rolex watch from across the table. Logan let out a wild laugh as the others tried to figure out when and where she could have gotten a hold of Conner's watch. "What is it with you and Amanda's kids? First its Remmy and now Catherine, all of them have sticky fingers." Conner asked while smiling. "Hey Remmy isn't mine! And if he ever calls me Papa I'll take off his head." Duncan yelled. Everyone laughed again. "I'll be sure to tell Remy that when I head to Paris in a few days." Catherine said. Duncan and Conner abruptly stopped laughing. "Don't look at me like that guys and before you say another word I know a young immortal traveling alone is dangerous, but don't you think Mom hearing about my immortality would be better from me in person rather than over a vidphone." Catherine firmly stated. The two highlanders gave up, when it came to changing Catherine's mind she was more stubborn than both of them combined.  
  
"Plus I miss my mom, Remy, and Rogue. I also miss Europe, the states are fine and all but I love Paris and I here Mom's new nightclub is the place to be." Catherine said. " And you want to start searching for Methos yourself." Conner chimed in. Catherine gave a small smile. Memories of Methos would be forever clouded by the death of Cassandra and the attempted murder of herself by the shadow King. "I have to find him. I have to tell him that it wasn't his fault. After I destroyed the Shadow King all I could sense was his pain and guilt. For some strange reason I think he needs me." Catherine said. "At least take one of the X-Men with you it would make us feel better." Conner said sensing that he and Duncan should stay at home this time. Afterall she needed to be independent if she was to survive the game. "Alright who wants to come?" Catherine asked as she looked around the table. Immediately Jube's and Bobby's hands shot up. Catherine raised and eyebrow and stared at Bobby for a few seconds. "On second thought, I think I'll sit this one out at home." Bobby said.  
  
Unknow everyone else Catherine gave him a firm telepathic //NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BE STUCK ON A PLANE WITH YOU MESSAGE.// "How about Logan coming with us?" Jubilee asked. They both looked at Logan with big puppy dog eyes. He was putty. "Okay but if anything gets dangerous Jubilee in on the first plane back." Logan stated firmly. "Agreed." Catherine said while Jubilee shot her a look. //Don't look at me like that! You know perfectly well I wouldn't send you back anyway. Do you want go or not?// Catherine thought to Jubilee. "Agreed." Jubilee said huffily. "Good then. Its late and first thing in the morning we all have training. I suggest we throw away the plates and gets some rest. Its already ten o'clock." Catherine stated. Everyone agreed and got ready for bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"So going home tomorrow huh girls." Catherine said to Buffy, Willow, and Dawn. "Yeah but Dawn will be back with Scott and Jean in a few days." Buffy said with a sad note to her voice. "She'll be in good hands here, plus I'm pretty sure Jean and Storm plan on spoiling her rotten at least for the first few months here. They did it to me." Catherine said with a grin. "I on the other hand refuse to coddle you. You're going to have to keep up with your studies here at the mansion and your mystical studies with me." Catherine said. "Spoken like a true sister." Willow said. Catherine looked at her watch. "Come on you guys or you're going to make me late for the training sessions." In the control room Nathan and Scott were having a heated conversation about the highlander sym-program. "Its a useless sym-program and these immortals are going to just slow up the team." Nathan said. "They're not slowing up the team, Duncan and Conner aren't even official members. They simply train Catherine, who is an official member, in other techniques that we can't." Scott said. "Yeah murder." Nathan said holding the sym program disk.   
  
"Yes, we're murders, but we kill only kill to survive and the ones that stay true to game don't kill mortals." Catherine spat. "And like it or not I am a member of this team and just as dedicated as you." Catherine stood there glaring at Cable. In the background Domino just made that 'Hn' sound and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. "And you if you have a problem with me or the others spit it out." Catherine seethed. "No problem, as long as you stay in your place and out of our way. I don't believe one word of what they say about you and if you want my respect you'll have to prove yourself." Domino spat back. "If you haven't noticed my place is here. I have nothing to prove to anyone my record speaks for itself but if you want a taste, pick the place and time wench." Catherine said with a growl. "Okay. Here and now. Me and Cable and you and whoever." Domino said. Catherine smiled like a cat. The others walked in the control center and didn't like the look of things.   
  
"Alright, Buffy you feel up to a sym match?" Catherine asked. "Sure girlie over there has an attitude that needs fixing." Buffy said with a smirk. Domino glared and Cable was about to protest. "Can it. Cuz. I can handle myself, I'm not as frail as I look." Buffy said. The other X-Men just looked on with expressions that said this was not good. Four Type-A personalities in one room was not good.  
  
"Scott do you think this wise? Letting them fight each other." Storm asked as the quartet entered the main floor of the sym chamber. Each pair picked a side and turned their attention to the booth. "No, but its the only way they're going to get all this bad blood out of their systems." Scott said to Storm. Storm just hoped that the four didn't do that literally. The immortals really didn't have any quams about that sort of thing and neither did Buffy. "Okay guys these are the rules: 1. No fighting to the death. 'Scott recieved glares for that joke from Jean.' 2. Its hand to hand combat no weapons. 3. If you must use a weapon you can only use what is available in the sym. 4. You fight until someone on your team give up."   
  
Catherine looked up at Scott. "Now you develop a sense of humor. Whats next Jean starts wearing leather and chains." Catherine and Buffy giggled. Scott got this goofy grin on his face and Jean blushed. "That was really one picture I didn't need." Cable said with a groan. Domino was growing even more impatient. "What sym are we using Cyclops?" Domino asked. "The Jungle sym, then the forest, and dessert sym." Scott said loading the program in a few seconds the jungle formed around them complete with sounds and weather.  
  
"Wow. Hey can I take one of these home with me Scott?" Buffy asked. Domimo huffed at the joke and lunged at Catherine. Catherine caught Domino in the gut with her right knee. "Come on Dom you can do better than that. Or did I overestimate you?" Catherine taunted. On the other side Buffy sent a roundhouse kick to Cable's gut catching him by surprise. "Sorry Cuz, but I hate to loose. Its a Summers' trait I guess." Buffy chirped as she dodged a blow from Cable and shimmied up a vine and into a rather large tree. "Yeah it is a Summers' trait." Cable said as he hit the side of the large tree sending Buffy tumbling down a few branches.  
  
Meanwhile Domino and Catherine had already taken their fight to the trees. Intense would have been an understatement. Each young woman were delivering shattering blows to each other and at the moment it seemed that Catherine had the slight upper hand. "It would seem our young Catherine has the upperhand in the air my friends. She has the grace of an airial artist." Hank said as he watched the young woman's acrobatics. "I should hope so. Amanda's best work has been in the circus. The trapeze, the tight rope, not to mention the spider's web. Why do you think Amanda's never been caught? She passed on a lot of that skill to Catherine." Duncan said somewhat proudly. "I hope that's a good thing Duncan." Conner said with a grin. "I didn't know Amanda worked in the circus." Bobby said. "Yes in the 1920's and early 90's. She went on a 50 state robbery spree before she skipped the country." Duncan said with a hint of humor and the other X-Men had looks of surprise on their faces. Just then the scenery changed in the sym chamber and now the four combatants were in the middle of the Sahara.  
  
"Ick. I hate sand." Buffy said as she abruptly fell on her but. Cable managed to grab Buffy's arms and twist them behind her back. Mistake! Buffy's legs were still free and she managed to use her right leg in a high kick that would have made a rockette jealous and land her foot in his face. "Ouch that had to hurt." Bobby quipped. Logan and the others and silent as they watched Domino throw a handfull of sand into Catherine's face. Conner 'hnfed' at the cheap shot. Domino found herself slightly impressed when Catherine blocked a blow to her stomach without seeing her coming. Catherine's eyes were stinging and she was seriously wishing for her sword so she pay dear Dom back for her discomfort.  
  
In the control room Scott was having a little trouble with the sym systems. "Argh! Whats wrong with it? And whats that beeping?" Scott asked Hank. Just then the automated voice came on. "System safetys malfunction. All safeties off. sym program 'DEADLY SENTINALS' start up." "That was not good." Bobby stated. "My friend you have an amazing grasp of the obvious." Hank said dryly. Inside the sym room a lush forest faded in.   
  
"Great the sand is gone." Buffy chirped. Then another voice was heard. "System safetys malfunction. All safeties off. sym program 'Deadly Sentinals' start up. "This is not good." Catherine said. All at once there came a rumble and the clanging of metal. "What the Hell! are those?" Buffy asked. "Those are what the government don't want you to know about." Cable said with a hint of venom. "We have to get out of hear now." Catherine stated. Even though she was immortal now, getting stomped by a giant wasn't on her list as a nice way to die. "Scott can you hear us? Where's the door?" Catherine yelled. "Its cloaked we're working on it. Just try and dodge them for a while." Scott said the stress evident in his voice.  
  
Inside the control room the highlanders were far beyond agitated. Professor Xavier had to mentally tell Duncan to stop gripping the sword at his side and Conner was cursing in a hushed tone about modern machines and things being simpler before computers. Back in the sym room Cable, Catherine, Domino and Buffy were desperately trying to avoid the sentinals. The sym program was quickly catching up with them though. Catherine and Cable were throwing kenetic blasts at them while Buffy and Domino were trying not to get stepped on. "Vampires, Demons, the ocassional ghost that I can handle, but giant robots trying to stomp me? This is new." Buffy said sardonically. The four had decided to take refuge in the trees and brush for cover. Catherine hit her communicator. "Scott where's that door already? Trees don't work much when the robot is taller than them." "Hank and I are trying. Something fried the circuits just be ready to make a dash for it. I doubt the door will stay open and visible for long." Scott said stressed. "Gotcha." came Catherine.   
  
Both Cable and Domino saw a change come over their opponents. A few minutes ago they were fighting a couple of kids and now the kids were now serious and soldier like. The Sentinals were gaining on them with everystep and it seemed to all that Catherine might be the only one to survive if they couldn't get out of there soon. Everyone's thoughts were brought to a head when Domino screamed. Above them she was being squeezed in the hand of a Sentinal. Cable lept into action throwing barrage after barrage of kenetic blasts trying to sever the robots hand from the rest of its arm. He only suceeded in being grabbed by a second sentinal from behind. "Buffy do you still have your energy belt?" Catherine screamed. "Yeah but I still don't know what it can do." Buffy yelled back. "Well there's only only way to find out! Concentrate and use it!" Catherine said as she did the same and materialized her energy sword. Catherine knew it would be draining using the soulpoint energy but they had to. Both girls leaped to air. Catherine used her sword to take off the hand of the robot and free a now unconcious Domino while Buffy found that her belt increased her strength and speed so she easily ripped through the middle of the sentinal's torso.  
  
The Sentinals screamed malfunctions but kept chargiing. The next sound was a god send. "Girls three meters to your right! Now!" Scott screamed. The girls lept toward the doors. Catherine carrying Domino and Buffy having Cable leaning on her. Once outside the doors Catherine and Buffy blacked out.   
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Catherine and Buffy woke up in the medlab with spliting headaches and a lot of company. Catherine felt some weight on the side of her bed and looked over at a grinning Bobby. "Was it good for you?" Bobby asked with a smartass grin on his face. Catherine put her hand on his face and pushed him off her cot. "No now let me go back to sleep." She said trying to keep a straight face. The others in the room laughed heartily at the spunky young immortal. Bobby fained hurt. "My friend as humorous as all this is I think that you should remove yourself from the floor." Hank stated. Only to gain more laughter. "How are the others?" Buffy asked. "They'll be fine. They are a little banged up but nothing that can't be fixed." Hanked said. Catherine started to sit up. "I'm going to see them." Hank wanted to object but the Highlanders nodded that it would be alright.  
  
Catherine tiptoed into the ajoining room where Domino and Nathan were resting. "Hey you guys awake?" She whispered. "Yeah kid, and before you even ask we'll be fine. This kind of stuff happens all the time in our line of work." Cable said in a steady monotone. "Was that a warning?" Catherine asked. "No a fact." Domino said. "Hey if you're trying to give me a look into your lives, I hate to tell you this but before you guys got here my life was much more intense." Catherine said with a small grin. The pair looked at each other and Catherine and nodded. They now believed Scott and the others. "Glad to know that I won't get any arguement out of you two on that. What about Buffy? You know your cuz save your sorry butt in there." Catherine stated. "We both are still having a hard time with the slayer thing but the kid can handle herself even if she's not a mutant." Cable said. Domino nodded. "Hey maybe you guys should go to Sunnydale with her and the others when they return. I know right now she could use the support and you could get to see her on her own turf." Catherine sugested. "Its an idea." Domino said. Catherine was about to leave when Domino stopped her. "Thanks Catherine." she said. "Don't mention it. We're on the same team." Catherine said as she walked out of the medlab and to her room.   
  
That night at dinner everyone was kind of quiet. Buffy and the others would be leaving in the morning and soon after Catherin, Logan, and Jubilee would be heading to Paris to see Amanda and the others. Upon hearing that fact Nathan cleared his throat. "I found Methos in Los Angeles and he said to look him up in Paris when you were ready to talk." Nathan said. "Yeah we need to talk but first I need to see my mom." Catherine said.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Catherine decided to bid Buffy and the gang farewell at the gates of the institute. "Hey don't look so sad. You'll be back here in a few weeks and making friends at the local high school, plus we're going to have some major fun in the magic department when I get back from Europe. And you guys this is not goodbye, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon and while you're in Sunnydale my thoughts will be with you all." Catherine said to Dawn and the others. The Highlanders had decided to tag along with the Summers clan and friends since they noticed a special kind of feeling coming from one Xander Harris, that and the fact they had taken a liking to Buffy and Dawn. Catherine kissed her father and 'uncle' goodbye and waved to the vans as they disappeared. "Well guys I guess its back to our "boring" little lives now." Catherine said to the remaining X-Men. "Yeah 'Boring'. We stopped using that word the minute you waltzed into our school." Bobby quipped as the others drifted back into the house. "Thanks a lot Bobby. Come on Jubes we've got some packing to do. I warn you though don't take anything that you don't want burned. Amanda has a tendancy to burn clothes that she doesn't deem trendy or stylish." Catherine said with a grin. "I wonder if she's burned Rogue's clothes yet?" Jubilee asked.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
THREE DAYS LATER IN SUNNYDALE  
  
  
Catherine stood on the far edge of the Sunnydale cemetary in the shadows. The day was overcast and she couldn't help but think that it was perfect for the circustances. Joyce's funeral was short and heart felt as all the people who loved and cared about her were there. As Catherine scanned the minds of all those there and felt their sadness. She would never know Buffy's mother but if Buffy was anything like her she had a big and loving heart. Catherine was about to leave she felt a hostile mind and turned to watch and listen. She smiled as Jean and Scott faced off with Buffy's father and how everyone banded together to protect the girls. "Yes we are family, aren't we." She said to herself before turning and heading down the hill to the waiting car where Jubilee and Logan waited.  
  
"Anything you want to share kid?" Logan asked as she got into the rental car. "I'll tell you about it on the plane." Catherine said. As they drove off to catch the next flight to Paris from L.A. Catherine couldn't help but think about what lay ahead for her in the future. **Hmmm. Family. They watch us while we sleep. They watch us until the waking hours. Hmmm. Maybe I should add poet to my resume.** Catherine giggled to herself and tried to enjoy the ride as Jubilee slept in the back seat.  
  
THE END?  
  
  
OKAY Thats it for this part of the series! Keep an eye out for Series Three entitled "PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE". This is for all you guys who want more Methos. So I'm giving you what you want and then some. Catherine is going to find Methos. Will she like what she finds and will he forgive himself? Plus an old enemy with a new agenda pops up in Paris. Will Catherine survive this new encounter? After "Prelude" there will be a series of Shorts under the title "DIMENSIONAL LESSONS". I'll let that be a surprise, Its a new idea that I don't think anyone has done before. Series four will be written by both me and my muse Marcus. If you haven't read "ENDGAME", "METHOS", "TIDES OF ADJUSTMENT", or "DAWN OF THE MIND" READ THEM!!!!!! MARCUS IS GOOOOOD!!!! He helps me with this stuff and they fit into this story and future ones. As always read and review. Reviews help me write faster! Hint. Hint. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
